Opposite Cousins
by Falling Tenshi
Summary: KagKur YHHInu Kagome goes home to the future and reunites with her cousin. Her cousin has to go to the Dark Tournament but needs one more fighter. Kagome just happens to be there and becomes that fighter. How long before her cousin realizes she's not tell
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-This is going to be a general disclaimer and I won't have it any other chapters 'cause it hurts! I DON'T OWN INU YASHA OR YU YU HAKUSHO! Oh the pain!

Summary-Kagome goes home to the future and reunites with her cousin. Her cousin has to go to the Dark Tournament but needs one more fighter. Kagome just happens to be there and becomes that fighter. How long before her cousin realizes there's more to her then she tells?

WARNING-There is a little OOCness but it is after the final battle and they have grown up a bit. Naraku is destroyed, the jewel is whole an in Kagome, and Kagome and Kaede used a spell that called Kikyo's real soul giving back Kagome's 'cause in my story isn't her reincarnation, Kikyo's soul just couldn't be found by evil so Kagome's was used.

Chapter 1

"I HAVE TO DRINK THAT!" Shrieked a teenage girl sitting by a well.

/Sigh/ "Yes Kagome, you have to drink that."

The girl known as Kagome glared at the bowl in front of her. She slowly picked it up and watched as the blood swirled around. She looked at it some more with disgust.

"We have already drunk from it so now to finish you have to drink it."

Kagome looked at the two half brothers that were standing in front of her, and then at the bowl she was holding that held her blood and their blood. She brought the bowl to her mouth slowly and took a mouth full of the blood and herbs it contained. Once she swallowed a mouth full she dropped the bowl and clutched her sides. Kagome whimpered in pain.

"What's going on? Why does it hurt?" Kagome whimpered.

"You are now our blood sister and are taking on a few changes since you have our blood flowing through you, if your blood accepts it that is, if not your miko powers will probably purify it all. Come on Sesshomaru, let's bring her back to the village where she can lay down and rest."

"Fine brother."

Inu Yasha picked Kagome up and raced towards the near by village with Sesshomaru using their demon speed. They went into a hut in the middle of the village where a demon exterminator and monk were residing and placed her down on some bedding. The demon exterminator imminently went to Kagome's side.

"Will Kagome-chan be okay?"

"Feh, she'll be fine."

As if to prove his words Kagome glowed yellow to showing that she is accepting the blood. They all watched as her hair grew to her butt and her bangs lengthened and parted in the middle giving her two long pieces (to her chin) framing her face that were silver, her ears gained a slight barely noticeable point to them, and she gained a dark blue crescent moon on her forehead and a silvery blue stripe on each of her cheeks. Her body grew and filled out some more while her clothes changed into fighting clothes of a tight white tank top with a shiny silver rose and a dark blue Chinese type skirt that had slits that went the entire way to the top only leaving about an inch of cloth at the top holding it holding it together and on it was a shiny silver dragon with dragon with dark blue hakama's underneath (everything has silver stitching). Her nails grew to look like long healthy nails, and everyone in the room guessed that she probably was faster and had better senses. They all looked to her eyes when they fluttered open to reveal that they were a light blue almost silver colour like her stripes but with gold specks.

"Hey guys how do I look?"

When she spoke you could see small, barely noticeable fangs.

"Might I say Lady Kagome, you look absolutely lovely and would you reconsider my offer of baring my child?"

A giant boomerang called Hiraikotsu hit Miroku on his head effectively knocking him out.

"Hentai." Sango mumbled. "He is right though Kagome-chan, you look great."

"They're right sister."

Kagome smiled.

"Sooo Fluffy, when does my training start?"

"Now."

Kagome skipped out and Sesshomaru walked out while everyone else was in shock of him allowing her to call him Fluffy.

For the next two months Kagome trained, learning the basics in everything. Sango taught her the ways of the demon slayers and gave her, her own bone boomerang, also called Hiraikotsu like Sango's own. Miroku taught her how to fight with a staff and to make wards, he gave her a staff like his own. Kikyo taught her how use her miko powers and Kaede taught her about all the herbs, they gave her a silver bow with silver enchanted arrows and bag of every kind of herb seed to grow in her time. Inu Yasha taught her how to use her senses and hunt, Sesshomaru taught her sword, claw, poison, whip, and energy fighting, they gave her a sword like Inu Yasha's made out of both their fangs and a sword like Sesshomaru's made from her fang that they stole by drugging her and taking it while she was in a drugged sleep.

They were all having a celebration tonight for Inu Yasha and Kikyo's mating, Kagome's adoption, as well that Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala were moving to Kagome's time in the morning.

After the celebration was done, where everyone had fun, everyone went to sleep happily.

oOo Kagome's dream oOo

"Hello Kagome."

Kagome spun around and saw a beautiful woman with black hair almost touching the ground wearing miko garb with armor and a bow along with a quiver full of arrows on her back and a katana strapped to her hip.

"Midoriko…"

After the name left her mouth she wondered how she knew but didn't have time to really think on it because Midoriko started talking again.

"Yes Kagome, right now your blood is like a half demons, your miko blood is fighting the demon blood. I have brought you here to make you a full demon from miko powers allowing your miko powers to accept it, though you will still keep the demon blood in you, you might end up a different species of demon. I will also train you to master what you have started and what you will gain with the change. Are you ready?"

Kagome was speechless so she just nodded affirmative.

"Good, then I will start right after the change. And you don't have to worry about time, no matter how long you spend here it will only be a night to others."

Midoriko's hands started to glow a blue colour and shortly after so did Kagome, this time the change happened without pain. Everything stayed the same except her nails grew into claws that were light blue tipped in pink, her ears moved to the top of her heads and were silver tipped in pink, and her hakama's made room for her 5 tails to be able to move freely. Each tail was silver tipped with a different colour. Midoriko looked at her and smiled.

"I will now have to train you in elements and how to train into your animal form."

"Umm Midoriko, what type of demon am I and why do my tails have different colours?"

"You are a kitsune demon and the colours on your tails show what you have control over as well as your power level. The most tails a kitsune can have is nine. You are mostly silver so you have control over plants, red is fire, blue is water and ice, pink is your miko power, black shadow, and purple is mind."

"Cool."

And so began the training. Kagome had been in the 'dream world' as she called it for a little more then two years but had finally mastered everything.

"So, I'm finally done, ne?"

"You are, but before you leave I have a gift for you."

"Wait, Mido, if I hide my new power level and demonity here will it stay out of here? I don't won't them to know yet."

Midoriko smiled.

"Yes, I will send you gift to the future so you won't have to explain it then."

"Can I see it first!"

Midoriko smiled fondly.

"Of course."

She chanted and when she was done she was holding an ice neko.

"He is yours and will help you and will always stay with you."

"Awww…I'll name him…Raja!"

"Good bye Kagome, good luck."

"Bye Mido."

oOo End dream oOo

Kagome was the first to wake up so she started making breakfast for everyone, ramen, for old time's sake. Soon everyone woke to the smell and they all ate happily and yet sadly. After breakfast Rin and Shippo went outside to play together one last time before the move along with Kilala while everyone else stayed inside and talked, except Sesshomaru, but he just doesn't talk. After a couple of hours they said their good bye's and see you see's when Kagome and crew headed to the well.

* * *

Ok well just thought I would post and get this story out there. This isn't my main story so I don't know how often I'll be updating it unless alot of you tell me to. Well thats all bye!


	2. Chapter 2

oOo Last Time oOo

Kagome was the first to wake up so she started making breakfast for everyone, ramen, for old time's sake. Soon everyone woke to the smell and they all ate happily and yet sadly. After breakfast Rin and Shippo went outside to play together one last time before the move along with Kilala while everyone else stayed inside and talked, except Sesshomaru, but he just doesn't talk. After a couple of hours they said their good bye's and see you soon's when Kagome and crew headed to the well.

---Pairings:

Kag/Kur

San/Hiei

Kik/Inu

Kei/Yus

Yuk/Sess

Kil/Kuw

-Shuichi-

--Youko--

Chapter 2

Once on the other side of the well they met Sesshomaru, much to their surprise, but before they could do anything Sesshomaru beat them to it.

"I came here shortly after Kagome last left to wait and told your family what was going to happen to you. About 5 weeks ago your family moved out leaving the shrine to you, they said something about moving in with your aunt in Canada. I have made all the payments on the shrine and have stocked it full of everything you'll need. However for appearance sakes one of you should be employed and I have a spot in my company. No Kagome, you can't take it, you have to finish school. I have enrolled you in a new school as well as enrolled Shippo in one."

Kagome pouted and Miroku stepped up to Sesshomaru.

"I will take the job, Sango can take care of the shrine, and Kagome and Shippo can go to whatever 'school' is."

Sesshomaru nodded actually looking forward to having the wise monk he came to respect and gave Kagome a stack of papers explain that they had all the information they would need and left. Kagome motioned for the others to follow her and led them into the house. She turned around and noticed they were staring at everything in awe and fear, she giggled and walked up to them. She went to each and put two fingers onto their foreheads as she went by them and transferred the necessary knowledge to them. When she finished she once again giggled at the looks on their faces.

"Wow." They all (not Kag) said in awe.

Kagome took the time when they were still sorting everything out in their heads to go through the papers Sesshomaru gave her.

"Awesome! I noticed when we were outside that the house was different but according to this we all have our own rooms and bathrooms, except me and Shippo who share a bathroom, I have a nice chunk of garden for my herbs, and there's even a dojo out back! Let's go check out those bedrooms shall we!"

Her only answer was the three looking at each other then racing for the stairs that they assumed would lead to the bedrooms.

Kagome's room was the first one at the top of the stairs. It had a cream coloured carpet that you seem to sink into and silver walls with enchanted roses of every colour lining it. A king sized bed that had a top blanket made from enchanted white and light purple flower petals (which is where she found Raja sleeping) and pillow with a light purple with a white petal in middle pillowcase. Her lights were white small round candles all over the room that were enchanted to light either with the light switch or the command 'light' and turn off with the light switch or command 'dark'. She had a desk with a light violet whirly chair (I LOVE those!) that had a space in the middle where she could put stuff over do homework which was surrounded by long stem white candles and roses in crystal vases. Covering the silver walls (except corners and very top where the roses were) was clear safety glass that had water constantly flowing behind it like a water fall. A in a corner there was a large area that was completely covered in very soft pillows that were white and light purple.

Shippo's room was right beside Kagome's and shared a bathroom. His room had forest scenery with different coloured foxes playing or sleeping everywhere and a grass green carpet. His light was the entire ceiling that a fake tree that looked like in was coming out of one of the corners branches stretched across so when you turned the light on it gave the lighting like in a real forest, turned on and off with the commands or switch he had a double bed with a red fluffy blanket, a desk with a black whirly chair, and a large play area filled with toys.

Their bathroom had a forest theme to it and had a giant indoor hot spring with a waterfall like shower and separate closed off parts for the toilet, sink and changing area.

Sango's room was next and had black walls with flames crawling up them. A king sized bed with black silk sheets outlined in red and a comforter the same colours and an entire area just for Kilala. The lights had the same commands as the other two as well as light switch option; the flames would light up and look like real flames yet gave enough light. Her bathroom had a small heated pool (still really big just not as big as Kag's and Shippo's) and a normal shower while everything else was the same as Kagome's just with a fire theme instead of forest.

Miroku's room was at the end of the hall and had royal blue walls with a black carpet. A king sized bad with dark purple almost back sheets and blanket, a large desk with a black whirly chair, and a huge area where he could meditate. Same bathroom idea as Sango's with a different theme.

Once they were totally done checking out their rooms they all headed to the living room to look through the rest of the papers.

oOo One Hour Later oOo

"Well I'm going to go call my cousin to get him to show me around my new school tomorrow, good thing we got back today since it's the first day tomorrow."

Kagome got up from the extremely comfy couch and made her way to the living room so the others could continue talking. She got the answering machine so she left a message and went back into the living room to talk some more before sleeping.

oOo Later That Night With Yusuke oOo

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Shuichi, and Hiei arrived at Yusuke's after finishing another mission to hang out on the last day of summer.

"Hey Urameshi, you answering machine is winking at me!"

Yusuke punched Kuwabara in the face and played the message.

"Congratulations! You have won a trip to Hawaii Mr. Urameshi!...Oh wait, wrong prize, my bad! You have really won the privilege of showing your cousin around school tomorrow! And if you fail to collect your prize I will personally shove your head in a toilet and flush! Have a nice day!"

They listened as Kagome said all that like she really was giving away a huge prize, even the toilet part. Yusuke sweat dropped and turned to the others.

"Well, since I have to go to school tomorrow I'll meet you all by the tree."

They all agreed, said good bye, and left.

oOo Fist Day Of School oOo

Kagome was sitting cross legged underneath a tree in the grounds in front of the school looking over her schedule when she saw Yusuke grumbling into the school grounds. She stood up and waved him over trying (and succeeding) to keep the shock off her face.

'Since when did Yusuke have spiritual powers! It's a darn good thing I made myself appear human to all senses since I can smell he has continuous encounters of the same demons so he knows them and apparently has been trained.'

Yusuke grinned and walked over to her.

"Hey Kags!"

"Sup 'Suke, guess this means I don't have to flush you head ne?" (ne means huh)

"Nope, but I only do this for you, after all I have a rep to keep."

"Are you sure? What about Keiko?"

Yusuke was about to answer but was interrupted by a tall orange hair guy.

"Urameshi! Why are you - Oh!"

The guy ran in front of Kagome.

"I am the great Kazuma Kuwabara!" He grabbed her hands. "And will you-"

At this point a red head came up to the little group just to see Kagome reflexively slap Kuwabara before he could finish asking the question and knock him out. Kagome blinked down at him for a few seconds then seemed to snap out of it and knelt down beside him.

"Is he ok?" /poke poke/

"He'll be fine Kags, give me your schedule so I know where to show you."

'So this is his cousin.' (red head)

Kagome handed him her schedule and waited while he looked it over.

"Well you're not going to want to show this to any of the females here 'cause you practically the same schedule as Shuichi here," /points to red head/ "and he has his own fan club that would form an angry mob against you. Me and Kuwabara have math with you in first, gym with us and Keiko in third, lunch with us and Keiko in fourth, and your sixth you have alone but Shuichi will be in the field next to you."

Kagome's Schedule

1st Math

2nd Feudal History

3rd Gym

4th Lunch

5th Art

6th Gymnastics

Keiko joined them and they started walking to the school when the bell went so they hurried to their first periods. Kagome took a seat directed by the teacher behind Yusuke, diagonal from Kuwabara and beside Shuichi. Kagome sat down ignoring the stares from the guys and glares from the girls she was getting.

"Hi, since 'Suke didn't introduce us before I'm Kagome Higurashi."

oOo With Shuichi a little before oOo

When Kagome was on the way to her seat another presence in Shuichi's head stirred.

--Mornin' red, hey! Who's she!--

-/sigh/ That is Yusuke cousin Youko.-

Youko-drool

"Hi, since 'Suke didn't introduce us before I'm Kagome Higurashi."

--oooo nice voice.—

"I'm Shuichi Minamoto, it's nice to meet you Kagome-san."

--I like her!—

"Please Shuichi-san, just Kagome"

"Then just call me Shuichi, Kagome."

Kagome smiled at him and Youko was drooling again.

That's how the whole first day of school was, go to your class, get to know people, leave for the next class when bell rang (and 'cause I don't feel like writing it).


	3. Chapter 3

oOo Last Time oOo

That's how the whole first day of school was go to your class, get to know people, leave for the next class when bell rang (and 'cause I don't feel like writing it).

Chapter 3

-Shuichi- --Youko-- Xx Hiei xX

oOo Sunday (School started Monday) oOo

Kagome as usual was the first to wake up so she did her morning necessities and went down stairs to make breakfast. A little later a confused Shippo came down the stairs followed by Kilala.

"Mom, who's this? He was on your bed."

"Oh that's Raja. Raja that's Shippo and Kilala and the two coming down the stairs are Sango and Miroku. Sango Miroku that's Raja. Now lets eat.

oOo Later With Kagome, Raja, And Kilala oOo

"Well I'm bored, you guys want to visit Genkai? I was planning on asking her if she wanted any herbs anyway."

Both neko's meowed in agreement so she phoned Genkai and offered to bring lunch as well when she found out her cousin and his friends would be there.

oOo With Genkai oOo

"That was Kagome, Yusuke's cousin."

"How do you know her Genkai?"

"She came to my shrine a lot when she was younger and has just offered to supply me with herbs that only she grows. She'll be coming a little later with two cats."

"KITTYS!"

They all ignored him and sat down to drink the tea Yukina brought them. Soon after Yusuke came in.

"so grandma, why'd you want us here?"

"Because dimwit, there's another tournament coming up so you might as well start training. We will start after lunch because your cousin is stopping by."

"What? Why?"

"She is bringing herbs that she has informed me she grows that I would like and said that she would bring lunch when I told her you all would be here."

They all sat there waiting, Yusuke and Kuwabara occasionally fighting, Shuichi, Youko, and Hiei telepathically speaking, and Genkai and Yukina drinking tea. They were like that when Kagome arrived with Kilala and Raja. She just watched as Kuwabara and Yusuke called each other names trying to keep her laughter in while Kilala and Raja watched with equal amusement. Kagome lost her fight with her laughter when Kuwabara lunged at Yusuke, completely missing, and hitting head first into a wall. Everyone finally noticed her and she quickly stopped laughing but was still giggling.

--Even her laughter is beautiful—

Shuichi couldn't help but agree so he just smiled and said hello to Kagome making her blush. Kagome smiled back and walked to Genkai. She pulled out a large bundle of herbs and gave them to Genkai who quickly fingered through them and nodded satisfied.

--Some of those herbs went extinct hundreds of years ago, how does she have them!—

"Kagome, I thought some of those herbs were extinct?"

"You know your herbs, and yes, they were thought to be extinct but I found some in the forest surrounding my shrine recently and transferred them to my garden where they now grow beautifully."

--She even likes herbs! She may be a human but maybe we should make her more then a toy, I'm liking her more and more.—

-What do you mean Youko?-

Xx Hn, he wants to make her his mate. xX

Shuichi chocked on his tea and Kagome looked at him concerned.

"Are you ok Shuichi?"

"Ya, I'm fine, just remembered something."

He gave her a reassuring smile and she smiled back. Kagome handed out all the food she brought and everyone ate and commented on how good it was, except Hiei who didn't do anything. Once they were done eating Kagome turned to Hiei.

"So what's your name?"

"That's Hiei, he doesn't talk much."

Kagome smiled and thanked Shuichi and turned back to Hiei.

"So Hiei, any family?"

He didn't answer but glared harder at her and Kagome grinned.

""What's your favorite colour? What's your last name?..."

Everyone watched with amusement as Kagome asked question after question.

"Black."

"Eh?"

"Hn, my favorite colour is black, will you shut up now?"

"Yup!" Kagome chirped then turned to everyone else. "Well I guess I should get goin', ne?"

"We'll show you out, we'll be going out anyway." (Genkai)

Kagome gathered her stuff and her cats jumped on her shoulders to get away from Kuwabara and growled at him who was still trying to pet them while Kagome kicked him away from her. They all went out to the front of the shrine where Kagome turned around to say good bye when she froze and stared at something behind all of them. When they turned around they saw a hawk demon walking out of a portal.

"Team Urameshi, your owner was informed that you will need a fifth fighter for the dark tournament, who is your fifth fighter?"

"WHAT! BUT-"

"If you do not tell me who your fifth fighter is now you will be…provided…a fighter."

The demon gave an evil grin that promised giving them a bad fighter or one that would attack at night. Kagome looked over them all and could tell that they all knew what this tournament was all about and had probably been to one.

'Hmm, if I volunteer to be their fifth fighter then maybe I can get some answers from Yusuke and find out why he hangs out with demons, powerful humans, and has a high spiritual level himself. Kagome you are a genus!'

"I'm their fifth fighter, Kagome Higurashi."

The demon looked at her and smirked.

"Very well, another useless human."

"Want to say that again?"

Hearing the Kagome's cold voice made them shiver and seeing the glare that accompanied it made them shudder. The hawk demon left as quickly as he could after telling them that the boat would bock in one month in the same place as last year. Yusuke turned and glared angrily at Kagome.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! YOU CAN'T FIGHT AND COULD EASLY GET KILLED! WE'RE TALKING ABOUT THE DARK TOURNAMENT!"

Kagome just looked at him annoyed.

"Finding out what you've been doing. How would you know? You haven't seen or contacted me in years, and if I could get killed then so could you. And that's nice but at this point in time I don't know what the dark tournament is other then a tournament. Now if you don't mind I have to go tell my second family where I'll be in a month, train…WITHOUT you, and find out a little about this tournament so bye bye."

Kagome walked away and Yusuke was actually speechless for once along with everyone else.

oOo With Kagome oOo

When Kagome got home she told Sango what happened and then went to change while

Sango phone Miroku, told him what happened and told him to tell Sesshomaru and get

home. Sango also changed and they went into the dojo and spared for awhile. About ten minutes later Miroku and Sesshomaru came also dressed for battle. Kagome told them she had something important to tell them so they all gathered in the middle of the dojo.

"Well the night that Sess and Inu or as I like to call them Fluffy and Puppy adopted me Midoriko came to me in a dream and made so I am somehow a full Kitsune demon yet still have the Inu blood, I know, confusing, I don't really understand either. She trained me for a little over two years so I'm better then…well…a week ago /sweatdrop/."

"Can we see what you look like Kagome-chan?"

"Sure Sango-chan."

Kagome let the glamour down so they could all see her real form. They were all speechless until Sesshomaru smirked and went to the opposite side of the dojo meaning he wanted to test her.

oOo With Yusuke oOo

Shortly after Kagome left they all got to training and for once Yusuke wasn't complaining, in fact, he was pushing himself harder.

'If I can get better then I can fight for Kagome and guarantee that she doesn't get hurt.'

When out of no where a girl floating on an oar came up to him.

"Wow Yusuke, you sure are training hard!"

"What do you want Botan?" Yusuke asked annoyed.

"Just came to tell you, you have an invitation to the dark tournament and Koenma was informed this morning that you need to find a fifth – what?"

Yusuke was glaring at her like there was no tomorrow when Shuichi came up to them.

"We already know Botan and the fifth fighter has unfortunately become Kagome, Yusuke's cousin."

"Oh my, does she at least know of demons?"

"HELL NO! MY COUSIN CAN'T EVEN FIGHT!"

Shuichi winced slightly at the volume and Botan became panicked.

"I have to tell Koenma right away!"

Botan disappeared into a portal while Yusuke and Shuichi went back to training.


	4. Chapter 4

oOo Last Time oOo

"I have to tell Koenma right away!"

Botan disappeared into a portal while Yusuke and Shuichi went back to training.

Chapter 4

-Shuichi- --Youko-- Xx Hiei xX

oOo One Week Before The Tournament oOo

Sango answered the door annoyed with who ever it was because they kept ringing the door bell. Miroku came up to the door as she opened it to four boys.

"Hello, can we help you?" Miroku asked.

Sango was looking them over the first was kinda scary looking, he was really tall with orange Elvis style hair, beady eyes, and a goofy grin. The second guy had slicked back black hair, brown eyes, and a cocky smile. The third had long red hair, green eye, and a gentle but polite smile, she was a little surprised, he looked a lot like Shippo. The fourth kept her gaze the longest, he had gravity defying black hair with a white star burst and blue tips, crimson eyes that seemed to glare at everything, and an annoyed scowl. She wasn't sure why he seemed to keep her attention but she just shrugged it off as the second one talked.

"We're here to see Kagome, I'm her cousin Yusuke."

"Oh ok – HENTAI!"

Sango Spun around and slapped Miroku.

"Sorry that's Miroku, the perverted letch, and I'm Sango why don't you wait in the living room while I go find Kagome."

"Sure."

The guys went to the living room Miroku following shortly after surprising them that he could get up so fast after being hit so hard while Sango went outside. Shortly after Sango came back in.

"She'll be here in a minute she just wanted to quickly finish in her garden. So you know our names but we only know your name," points to Yusuke, "so what's the rest?"  
"I'm Shuichi, this is Hiei, and that's Kuwabara."

Sango smiled and nodded. Kagome came in shortly after in dark blue jean hipsters with silver stitching and a light blue t-shirt with silver stitching all of which was slightly covered in dirt.

"So what are you four doing here, I thought the tournament wasn't for another week."

"We just came to talk." Yusuke said eyeing Sango and Miroku.

"Ok, well since you don't seem to want to talk around Sango and Miroku we can go to-"

"MOM!" A little boy with red slightly brown hair and bright green eyes came running in and stopped in front of Kagome. "YouknowhowyousaidIcouldspendthenightatJustin's? WellummmcanIhavesomemoneysowecanplayygamesandgetsomecandy?" (He said - You know how you said I could go to Justin's? Well ummm can I have some money so we can play games and get some candy?)

He gave her irresistible puppy dog eyes and Kagome made a face as if she was thinking it over.

--He's a kitsune! And her son!--

xX Hn, the cats are neko youkai as well Xx

-Do you think she knows? You know that her most likely adopted son and cats are youkai?-

--Maybe, our mate _is_ smart—

-She's not our mate Youko-

xX If the detective knew what you were thinking he would kill you fox Xx

They stopped mentally conversing as Kagome seemed to come to a decision.

"Ok Shippo, just promise me that you'll use it only for good and not for evil." Kagome said in a dramatic voice.

"You have my word Sir!...Mam!"

Shippo giggled a little and Kagome gave him 30 dollars. Shippo took it, hugged Kagome, said good bye, and ran out the door.

"No Yusuke, he's adopted, now follow me. Oh, bye Miroku, have a good trip."

Yusuke's mouth that was open to yell at her clicked closed and the yuyu gang followed Kagome upstairs. Kagome opened the first door, walked in, and sat in the pillow area. The guys were still at the door gawking. The first to stop was Hiei was disappeared and reappeared leaning on a wall near Kagome.

--She even likes roses! Now we really have to make her our mate!—

Shuichi just ignored him and sat beside Kagome. Shortly after Yusuke finished and dragged Kuwabara in with him.

"Ok, since I have no say in whether you go to the tournament or not we came to tell you all we now and what we do."

'YES!' Kagome was cheering in her head.

"Well it started when I died, my boss Koenma revived me and now I work for him keeping demons out of ningin-kai where we are now and in Makia which is where all the demons are. I'm called a spirit detective because my boss is the ruler of Rekai, the spirit world's son and is in charge of it for his father. Shuichi actually has two souls, one human, Shuichi Minamoto, and a demon, a kitsune thief Youko Kurama. We usually just call him Kurama." Yusuke proceeded to tell the rest (I don't know them so I can't really write them).

"Wow, what is this, team messed up lives? I swear I'm a magnet for you type of people. Sango is a demon slayer who watched her family killed by her possessed brother, Miroku is a perverted monk who just recently got ride of a wind tunnel in his hand that would have sucked him in within a year that was passed down from his grandfather, Kilala is Sango's fire neko companion, Raja is my ice neko, Shippo is a kitsune who lost his mother early on and later watched his father killed and turned into a pellet, I also know a lot more demons but it would take to long to go through all them."


	5. Chapter 5

oOo Last Time oOo

"Wow, what is this, team messed up lives? I swear I'm a magnet for you type of people. Sango is a demon slayer who watched her family killed by her possessed brother, Miroku is a perverted monk who just recently got ride of a wind tunnel in his hand that would have sucked him in within a year that was passed down from his grandfather, Kilala is Sango's fire neko companion, Raja is my ice neko, Shippo is a kitsune who lost his mother early on and later watched his father killed and turned into a pellet, I also know a lot more demons but it would take to long to go through all them."

Chapter 5

-Shuichi- --Youko-- Xx Hiei xX

'Geez everyone is staring at me like I grew another limb."

POPO and Botan appears out of nowhere.

"Hey guys, have you told her yet?"

"Ya, turns out she already knew about demons."

"Really, how?"

"Hellllloooo right here!"

"Oh I'm sorry, Kagome right? How do you know about demons?"

"Uhhhhh…"

"Ya Kag, how _do_ you know about demons?"

"Well uhh /sigh/ all I can tell you is that I have something that demons and humans alike want more then that I can't tell you. But I can tell you that Sango's a taiga, Miroku's a monk, Shippo's a kitsune, Kilala and Raja are neko's, and umm oh I've been trained by Sango and some demons so I can hold my own in a fight."

Botan's mouth was hanging open and was staring at Kagome with wide eyes.

"If you don't close your mouth flies will take it as an invitation." Kagome said in a bored tone.

"I've got to tell Koenma right away!"

With that Botan popped out of the room leaving it in silence. Finally Kagome couldn't take it any more and spoke shattering it.

"Well as lovely as this little get together is, unless you're going to stay for supper, I suggest you boogie."

"Umm we were actually hoping to stay here for the week if it's ok with you."

Yusuke looked at Kagome sheepishly. Kagome shrugged, smiled warmly, and said sure.

"Kurama can stay in Shippo's room which is just beside my room because Shippo can sleep with me when he gets back from his friends."

--Awww why can't we sleep with her and let the kit keep his room?—

-Shush-

"Oh, and my bathroom is a joint bathroom with Shippo's so don't panic if it's locked at a point."

--YES!—

Kagome showed them Shippo's room making Kurama's eyes widen, Hiei still looked indifferent, and Yusuke and Kuwabara were openly gawking.

"I'm just going to pop into Sango's room and tell her what's goin' on, you can come in with me but none of you will be staying in her room."

She walked to the door across from Shippo's and walked in. She explained to Sango what was going on while the guys had the same reaction to Sango's room as they did Shippo's except Hiei's eyes widened as well.

"Yusuke, you will get Miroku's room since he will be away on business for the week." This time only Yusuke and Kuwabara had reactions.

"Kuwabara, you can sleep in the living room and Hiei, you can sleep anywhere but my room.

"Hn."

Kagome giggled.

oOo One Week Later oOo

Kagome didn't bother to say goodbye to her second family knowing they would be arriving at the tournament later (the YuYu gang went home to say their goodbyes and pack for the tournament). She sat at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Yusuke to come and 'pick her up'. After finishing her quick breakfast she saw Yusuke running up to the steps.

"Ready to go Kag's?"

"As I'll ever be."

Kagome expertly made her way through the forest, not even disturbing the leaves as she went by. Yusuke wasn't as good with forests. He kept tripping, getting scratched, and grumbling that Kagome didn't even have a wrinkle while he was practically getting beat up. When they were near demon range of the docks Kagome put a cloak on and hid her aura and smell, though she knew everyone would guess she's female from her voice (and when they get to the fighting her name), it would be best if the didn't know while on the ship. When they arrived it wasn't hard to spot the group since it was unanimously hated by most and headed over to them.

"Hey guys!" Kagome chirped.

"Hello Kagome, Yusuke."

"Hn."

"Kitty's /wistful sigh/"

Kagome slowly nodded her head with an eyebrow raised slowly mouthing ok at the last one.

"ALL TEAMS TO THE BOATS!" A caption of one of the many ships yelled.

Kagome happily walk onto the nearest ship forcing the rest of her team mates to catch up. When they got on the ship and were sitting Kagome decided to make something known.

"Just so you all know, I've never been on a boat before so if I get a little queasy s'not my fault, kay?"

They either ignored her or looked at her then looked away. Kagome huffed at them for not caring, she would just have to make sure to hurl on one of them. She took a seat away from them, angry and not wanting to be near them.

oOo Hours Later oOo

"This is soooo boring." Kagome whined.

oOo Half An Hour Later oOo

She was just about to fall in blissful sleep when guess what? Out pops a demon. LIKE A DAISY!

"Holy hell, don't do that! You're going to give someone a heart attack!"

The demon just glared at her. Kagome took the time to look at the demon and ended up chocking on air.

Should I leave it here? Should I? Should I? Should I? I should shouldn't I? …Nah!

"Holy hell! Kagura!"

Kagura just looked at annoyed and confused.

"Do I know you?"

Kagome took out a fan that Kagura gave her for freeing her after Naraku's death and started fanning herself.

"Mayyybeeee." Kagome said slyly.

Kagura grinned widely and both were fighting the urge to squeal as to not attract attention.

"What are you doing here Kagura?"

"I baby sit this lot until we get to the island."

Kagura sat beside Kagome and the two talked about what had happened the 500 years Kagome missed. About an hour from the island Kagura and Kagome parted, Kagura going to the front of the ship and Kagome back to her group, now that she wasn't angry with them.

"Attention!...HEY MORONS! Good, to narrow down the teams as to not repeat last years over crowdment the fist round battles are being held here. Only two teams will end up continuing on, I will be the judge. Thanks to a special pass team Urameshi will automatically be one the two finalists, leaving one more spot. And if I find anyone harassing or challenging team Urameshi I will behead them and kick their team out of the tournament. Now let's begin!"

"I wonder how we got a special pass?" The ever calculating Kurama asked, not really expecting an intelligent answer.

" 'Cause Kagura's my friend and has never really been one for following rules."

They all looked at her except Hiei who pretended to not be interested.

"YOU KNOW HER!"

Kagome gave Yusuke a blank stare.

"Didn't I just say that?"

"There's a lot you're not telling us, isn't there?" Yusuke asked suspiciously.

"Yup, like I'm a schizophrenic, the voice in my head told me so. Quite an interesting conversation THAT turned out to be."

O.O

oOo At The Island oOo

They got their room keys easily and found the room with no problem. The soon found out that the room only had two bedrooms. Yusuke quickly claimed one with Kuwabara following him muttering something about his code, female, and a room. Hiei just went off somewhere, probably to train. Kurama just shrugged and went into the other room him and Kagome would have to see said person standing a little ways in with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Is everything alright Kagome?" His smooth voice broking her out of her thoughts.

"Hm? Oh, ya, it's just that there is only one bed."

He looked around and sure enough there was only one double bed. Kurama just blinked while Youko was having a party and turned back to Kagome.

"If you want I can sleep on the couch."

"Oh no! Don't do that! I mean, if the thought bothers you I could sleep on the floor I'm quite used to it.-"

Kagome was blushing, Youko passed out from excitement, and Kurama was wondering why she would be used to sleeping on the floor.

"No, I just thought that you would mind, but if you don't it is a double bed and can fit both of us." Kurama cut off Kagome's ramblings managing to do so with only a small barley noticeable blush staining his cheeks.

"Oh," Kagome blushed more and shyly smiled at him, "sorry."

"It's quite alright Kagome." He gave her a dazzling smile.

Both rooms were occupied with unpacking for the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Woot! I got it up! It took awhile but I did it! I felt so bad, I was gettin gall these reviews asking me to update and it's been so long so I forced myself to finish this chapter! It isn't the longest but at least it's up and I'll try to get more up too.

* * *

oOo Last Time oOo 

Both rooms were occupied with unpacking for the rest of the night, laughter coming from one room and arguing and fighting from the other.

Chapter 6

-Shuichi- --Youko-- Xx Hiei xX

Kurama slowly woke up, feeling happy and warm. After consciousness escaped him a couple times he finally fully woke up to notice that Kagome was indeed, sleeping in the same bed as him, that not just being a dream, and was hugging him like a prized teddy bear, her head laying on his arm, while his free hand was entwined with one of hers and her other arm was curled around his waist holding him to her. He felt her stirring and looked at her face, waiting for her eyes to open. When they finally did they settled on their entwined hand and her eyes roamed, basically, his waist up until they came to his eyes so he clearly saw the confusion in them until it turned to embarrassment. Kagome lightly coughed.

"So what do you want for breakfast?"

Kurama was more interested watching the blush make it's way across her cheeks so he just replied with an "anything", not looking away from her face, making her blush even more.

"So, uh, ya." (Kagome)

Kagome attempted to get out of bed and after awhile of watching, Kurama allowed her to which resulted in Kagome falling off the bed and onto the floor.

"Owwwww that was mean!" Kagome whined.

Kurama just chuckled and continued staring at Kagome. Kagome huffed and walked out of the room trying to calm the blush spread across her cheeks. Kurama followed shortly after in a fighting kimono and watched Kagome work in the kitchen.

"Here, you can eat, I'm gonna go wake 'suke and Kuwabara."

Kagome skipped to the boy's room swinging a large mixing spoon. She peaked in at the lumps on the bed and grinned evilly. She skipped up to Kuwabara, tied him up in his sheets and pinned him the ceiling with some well placed and timed daggers. Skipping to Yusuke she merely brought the large plastic spoon down hard on his head. Yusuke, in blissful sleep. Wasn't expecting this and jumped up in his bed, fell off, and layed on the ground moaning in pain. Kagome just chuckled, told him to help the now awake Kuwabara, and informed him of breakfast.

Fifteen minutes later Yusuke and Kuwabara exited their room planning revenge on Kagome only to forget it once they say the food. Never being ones to care about how they look eating they shoveled the food down in five minutes. Of course Kagome was used to that type of thing with Inu Yasha and Kurama with them so they weren't disgusted, just ignored them.

"So who do we fight and when?"

Kagome screamed and fell out of her chair when Hiei appeared a couple feet away from her and answered her question.

"Team Moko. Today."

Kagome glared at Hiei from her place on the floor. Grumbling she got up, rightened the chair, and stomped to her room. She came out a few minutes later wearing her fighting out fit and saw Yusuke and Kuwabara still sitting at the table in their pjs. Her eye twitched and she grabbed them both by their ears and dragged them to their rooms. She slammed the door shut after them.

"And I don't want to see you exit that room until you're dressed to fight!"

Five minutes later they emerged in fighting clothes. When Kagome saw them she jumped up and skipped to the door.

"Yay! We can finally go now! Move it Red, Baka one, Baka two, and shorty!"

Hiei was in front of her with his katana to her throat in seconds.

"What was that onna?"

Hiei glared menacingly at Kagome.

"What, shorty? Come on, you have to admit you're short. Well, then again to my friend you would just be considered fun size. Meh."

Kagome shrugged, backed away from the blade, and walked around Hiei. Kurama chuckled and followed Kagome while Yusuke and Kuwabara stood gapping at Hiei. Hiei growled and vanished, going ahead of all them to the arena. Yusuke and Kuwabara blinked and raced after Kagome and Kurama.

"Wow! How can you be so calm with shorty's sword at your neck?" Kuwabara asked watching her.

Yusuke was watching Kagome as well, wanting to know the answer to Kuwabara's question, while Kurama just watched out of the corner of his eye acting uninterested.

Kagome shrugged and answered.

"I don't take life too seriously, no one gets out alive in the end anyway."

And with that they arrived at the arena.


	7. Chapter 7

oOo Last Time oOo

"I don't take life too seriously, no one gets out alive in the end anyway."

And with that they arrived at the arena.

* * *

_garyuu_ means dragon's fang 

_raiden_ means thunder and lightning

_hiki_ means toad

(For those who want to know, I got the translations at www. solon. org/ cgi-bin/ j-e/ dict> just without the spaces)

* * *

oOo Chapter 7 oOo

-Shuichi- --Youko-- Xx Hiei xX

Kagome opened the doors and gapped.

"Whoa."

The guys just walked past her and walked to some seats that Hiei was guarding, forcing Kagome to run to catch up.

"This place is huge!"

Kurama looked at her amused while the others laughed or ignored her. And Kagome, in turn, ignored them.

"Team Lumana is fighting against Team_ Garyuu_ right now. Lumana is made up of a bat, neko, bird, and two dog youkai while _Garyuu_ is made up of dragons. We fight after them and the winner of this match will fight the winner of ours in the next round."

Kagome looked at Kurama.

"So in other words we should watch them so we know what we're fighting later."

Kurama grinned at Kagome and nodded. Kagome plopped down in a chair beside Kurama and watched the match.

"Team Lumana's gonna win. Should we head down there now?"

"Ya, this last fight doesn't look like it'll last much longer, come on."

Everyone stood up and walked out of the arena and down a hall to where they would enter. Kagome saw someone she thought she recognized but shook her head, he was dead, it couldn't be him.

"To the left is Team Moko!"

Kagome snapped out of her 'it looks like him but it can't be him, but I swear it was him, ect.' thoughts and peaked out at the opposing team. She blinked, then blinked again, then burst out laughing. Her team mates looked at her strangely and dragged her out to the area they sat when not in fighting when they were called. Kagome gasped for air and stopped laughing but a single glance in the opponents direction had her laughing again. She just couldn't help it. They were a group of…Jaken's. Yup, same toad like things, and the leader apparently wanted to be exactly like Jaken because it had a staff similar to his. It was actually kind of creepy, yet funny.

xX Fox, shut her up Xx

--Oooo, I can think of _many_ ways to quiet her—

-Shut up Youko-

Kurama used his plants and gagged Kagome, making her stop laughing. She sat there for a few seconds confused before it registered in her brain what happened and glared at Kurama who just smiled at her innocently. After muttering incoherently for a while Kagome shut up and Kurama let her out of his plants hold, only for her to lunge at him. Kurama, expecting this, didn't finch and grabbed her wrists, preventing her from reaching him. After struggling a bit more she settled down with a 'humph'. Turned out while Kagome was attempting murder, Kuwabara and gone up to fight the first round. He was actually doing very well and the fight wouldn't take much longer, going in Kuwabara's favor. Kurama went next and the fight ended the same as the last, only in Kurama's favor, not Kuwabara's. Kagome refused to let anyone take the next one though, the leader was going this round, as since her and Jaken had ended up getting along, she couldn't whack him with his staff anymore. Luckily for her, this wasn't Jaken and she could do it to him (woot!). With an evil grin Kagome entered the fighting ring. The toad did as well and stood opposite Kagome and gave her a superior smirk, or tried to anyway.

"On behave of Lord Jaken I will destroy this puny human!" He yelled for all to hear.

Kagome rolled her eyes and made faces at the toad infuriating him and making him turn purple. Team Urashima were the only ones showing their amusement, everyone else were booing Kagome. Juri grabbed her mike and everyone shut up.

"For team Moko, we have the leader, _Hiki_. And from team Urashima we have Kagome. Start on 3! 1…2…3 FIGHT!"

_Hiki _ran up to Kagome and tried to hit her with his staff. Kagome, expecting this, grabbed his staff before it could make contact. She yanked the staff from his hands and then used it on him. Like she used to do with Jaken long ago she swung it and sent him flying, he fly across the room before hit a wall and sliding to the ground swirly eyed. Kagome gave a blissful smile before going back to her group.

They were walking to their room when Kagome saw the same guy as before.

"Hey, I'll catch up to you guys ok? And don't worry, I'll be fine."

After a little argument the males left and Kagome walked in the direction she saw her not-so-dead guy. She stopped a little ways from the group and observed him. As she determined it was him he must have felt someone watching him because he turned in her direction. Seeing her surprise flashed in his eyes before smirking and walking away from his group towards her.

"I'm surprised you're alive, humans don't tend to live 500 years."

"I'm surprised you're alive too, I saw Inu Yasha kill you."

The demon laughed full out.

"No, no miko, I'm not that easy to kill that a little puppy could do it. Yes, I admit I was injured, but far from dead. Now how 'bout you? Correct me if I'm wrong, but you should have died long ago."

"Well then I'll have to correct you as I'm obviously not dead." The demon glared at her. "But I don't fell like telling an enemy how I lived. What's your team name, as I assume you're here to compete."

"Team _Raiden_. I would ask why you are here but I can guess you're on the loser human team." The demon sneered.

"Yes, I am on the human team. You know, when I first saw you, I didn't think it was you, but now that I know it is, I have one thing to say to you. You better damn well make it to the final round because I'm the one who is going to beat and kill you Hiten."

Hiten laughed again and painfully grabbed Kagome's arm as she was walking away.

"I'll see you in the finals miko, but I'll be the one to kill you, that is if you can make it that far."

Kagome ripped her arm out of Hiten's grasp, glared at him, and walked away. She was glad for her demon healing because she knew Yusuke would have a fit if he saw the bruise that would have formed on her was it not for them. As it was, as soon as she opened the door Yusuke was on her checking for wounds. She just swatted him away and flopped on a random couch.

"So what do we do now?"

The guys shrugged making Kagome roll her eyes at them.

"How 'bout a movie?"

They just shrugged again. Kagome let out a frustrated sigh and put a random movie in to watch. They spent the rest of their time watching movies before heading to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

You know what, I want to see if people actually read these things. So what I'm gonna do is at the bottom of this chapter put some random word (and for the fun of it any future chapters) and see who puts it in their review (if they actually review).

I don't normal says thanks to reviewers but I still love you all. But I'd like to say a thanks to scarletfeline73 because she gave me an idea that hopefully made my story better so thanks scarletfeline73 and everyone else who reviews too.

696969696969696969696969696969696969

**oOo Last Time oOo**

They just shrugged again. Kagome let out a frustrated sigh and put a random movie in to watch. They spent the rest of their time watching movies before heading to bed.

**oOo Chapter 8 oOo**

-Kurama- --Youko-- Xx Hiei xX

'Ah, the blissfulness of movies, takes away all the anger, with a few well placed hits at 'Suke and Kuwabara anyway.' Kagome happily though as she used all her kitsune stealth to leave her room and not wake Kurama.

As soon as Kagome succeeded in her temporary mission she made a quick breakfast and walked into the living room where she found Hiei.

"Hello Hiei, do you know where I can find out the teams and the schedule?"

Hiei looked at her annoyed but none the less pointed to a table that had a paper on it.

"Thank you."

Kagome walked to the table and picked up the paper.

"So we'll fight team Raiden in the finals then. Too bad."

"Why do you think team Raiden will make it to the finals?"

Kagome looked at Kurama who just walked in. "I just do, leave it at that."

Kurama raised an eyebrow and shared a look with Hiei. It was quite suspicious that she knew, and from the way she said it, without a doubt that team Raiden would make the finals. Even more so that she didn't want to talk about it.

"I'm going to go watch matches."

Kagome didn't wait for them to say anything and walked away. If she had turned around she would have seen Hiei and Kurama watching her with narrowed eyes.

**oOo Kurama's POV oOo**

I yawned and looked to the other side of the bed expecting to see Kagome, she's so cute in the morning. I blinked and rubbed my eyes. How'd she get out without me waking? Wow, better not let Youko find out, he'll rant and rave on how the 'greatest thief of all Makia' didn't even realize when a human female left the room.

--I'll what now/yawn/--

-Nothing Youko, just go back to sleep.-

--Ok. Hey, wait, where's Kagome?--

I could practically feel Youko's jaw drop.

--Did she sneak out of here without us knowing!--

Youko sputtered and started ranting. I sighed and ignored him while running a hand through my hair. Oh well, better get ready to train, something Hiei is definitely want to do today. I put on my white fighting outfit and rolled my eyes as Youko was _still_ ranting about Kagome getting out. What do I need to do to get him to shut up? Threaten him with Barney?

--NO! God no! Anything but Barney! I'll shut up!...for now.--

I sigh again and walk out of the room. Hmm Kagome's not in the kitchen, there's talking in the living room though and there's no way Yusuke or Kuwabara is up yet so, to the living room.

"So we'll fight team Raiden in the finals then. Too bad."

I wonder why Kagome thinks fighting team Raiden is a bad thing or is not soon enough?

"Why do you think team Raiden will make it to the finals?"

Kagome looked up from a paper she was reading and looked at me.

"I just do, leave it at that."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Hiei to see he too was suspicious. The only way she could know this is if she knew the team enough to know that no matter what they fight in this tournament they'll win.

"I'm going to go watch matches."

I narrowed my eyes as she walked out, there's definitely something she's not telling us, something important. And of course as a kitsune, and one with Youko as background noise,

--Hey!--

I can guarantee that I am going to do everything I can to figure out this puzzle.

**oOo Kagome's POV oOo**

Damn, now they're going to be suspicious of me. For good reason, but still, it doesn't help me at all. Mou. What the? Oooo Kayyy, a random pile of drool or something. What the hell goes on in these halls? Never mind, I don't want to know. Hmmm, I don't want to watch fights now…What to do. What to do. Oooo! I'll find Fluffy! Sango, Miroku, and Shippo should be with him so I roast four birds with one fire. Oh! And I can tell them about Hiten and how I'm gonna roast _his_ ass. Muhahahahaha! This deserves a song!

"Ding dong, the witch is dead. Which old which?

The wicked witch! Ding dong! The wicked which is dead.

Wake up sleepy head, rub your eyes, get out of bed.

Wake up the wicked which is dead,

She's gone where the goblins go,

Bellow-bellow-bellow. Yo-ho, lets open up and sing and ring the bells out.

Ding dong the merry-on, sing it high, sing it low,

Let them know the wicked witch is dead."

I just had to giggle at the image of instead of the witch, Hiten. And just for the fact in the song I called him a witch, a wicked witch.

**oOo Normal POV oOo**

And with that she arrived at the breakfast table that those she was seeking currently (or were) eating (she skipped the whole way). At this point everyone in the room were staring at her like she was mad so she stared back and stopped her second round of singing.

"…What?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing."

"…"

While everyone else just looked away and Shippo clapped.

"You suffer from insanity miko." Sesshomaru said as Kagome sat down.

"I don't suffer from insanity…I enjoy every minute of it." Kagome gave him a large grin.

696969696969696969696969696969

I feel like ending it here but then I wont know how to start the next chapter… eh, I'll just have a 'Stay tuned, will continue _right_ where it left off in the next episode of this deranged authors story' things, so stay tuned.

Secret word of the day: Smuffle


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, once agian I have a special thanks to one of my reviewers for giving me an idea on my story, only this time it's thanks to shadow miko. So thanks shadow miko. And once agian I will have a word at the end of the chapter that those who read this and review should put in their review so I know they read this.

696969696969696969696969696969

**oOo Last Time oOo**

"You suffer from insanity miko." Sesshomaru said as Kagome sat down.

"I don't suffer from insanity…I enjoy every minute of it." Kagome gave him a large grin.

**oOo Chapter 9 oOo**

Sango and Miroku sweat dropped while Shippo nodded sagely.

"Anyway Kagome-chan, we weren't here to watch your first fight, how did it go."

Remembering the fight Kagome burst out laughing making a few people around her jump.

"Oh it was great! It was a group of Jaken's! Kuwabara and Kurama won the first two matches and I took the third one 'cause it was the leader and had a staff similar to Jaken's. He even yelled out that he would beat this 'human' and then I taught him how to fly. It was so much fun."

"Sounds like you're having fun in this tournament, think the rest of it will be as well Kagome-sama?"

"No. I know it won't. Hiten is alive and I will be fighting him in the last match."

The table went quiet and was broken by a strangely soft spoken Shippo.

"Don't kill him momma."

They all looked at Shippo who looked back nervously.

"Why?"

"Well, because he's kinda like Inu Yasha and we did kill his brother…and he's Souten's cousin."

"What do you mean he's like the half breed kit?"

"Well, he only killed my dad for the shikon shard and Inu Yasha killed a lot of demons for shards. He just wanted what almost every other demon wanted."

"Ok Ship, I promise I won't kill him, but I'll still kick his butt."

"Ok mommy!"

Shippo jumped across the table and hugged Kagome.

"So Kagome-chan, how are your team mates?"

"Well, me and Yusuke love each other, but we were really close when we were little so we pretty much picked off where we left off, picking on each other and what not. Kuwabara is like Yusuke at a much lesser degree. Kurama is gorgeous, no denying that, I'm definitely attracted to him, heck, he can even make me blush and I'm a kitsune. Hiei, well we have a love hate relationship, we love to hate each other."

"Oh, well I'm sure you and Hiei will eventually get along."

"Ya, I find it fun, and I think to a degree he does too, but we're not exactly friends."

"Ummm ya, well…Oh! Raja is in our room, we can go get him whenever you want. Although Sesshomaru says he can't help in matches it would be nice to have him right?"

"Yup! Can we go get him when you're done eating?"

"Of course Kagome-sama."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes, and there we will talk about what you are planning to reveal in this tournament and then you will bring us to your teammates."

Kagome nodded and waited while everyone else finished breakfast. She followed them up to their room and whistled when she saw it.

"Let me guess, Fluffy got this."

"Yup, but whadya expect from him momma?"

"This, I expected this."

They all sat on a chair around a coffee table.

"So miko, do you plan on letting everyone thinking you are a human or are you going to reveal you are more?"

"Well I'm probably going to reveal I'm a miko since I'll probably have to use them in my fight with Hiten but unless there's no other choice, they're not finding out I'm a demon or the protect jewel."

"Hiten might reveal the jewel Kagome-sama."

"Then I'll deal with it then."

"That is all I wanted to know. Miko. Now I would like to meet these teammates of yours."

"Then we better head out now before they leave to go training somewhere."

Kagome hoped up and skipped to the door while the others followed less enthusiastic except for Shippo who bounced to Kagome and jumped onto her shoulder. Kagome smiled and started humming "We're Off to See the Wizard" and Shippo soon joined in. Kagome stopped in front of her room door, still humming, and waited for Miroku to catch up as he was left behind after a grope/knockout scene.

**oOo Kurama's POV oOo**

I looked towards the door when I heard humming outside of it. Hiei did too. I could smell it was Kagome with others, her kit, the slayer, and someone I didn't know. I can only assume the reason that they are standing outside the door is to wait for the monk. I think it annoys Hiei that he can't get into any of their heads, expectably when he thought they were normal humans.

I hear the door open so I stop my thoughts and pay attention to the door, I want to know who the unknown male is and I know when Youko wakes up he will as well.

**oOo Normal POV oOo**

Kagome saw Miroku running towards them so she reached for the door knob and opened the door. She walked in a few steps ad then stopped seeing Hiei and Kurama staring at the door. She raised an eyebrow and walked farther into the room so the others could get in.

Once they were all in (including Miroku) Kagome skipped to Yusuke and Kuwabara's room and basically told them to get there butts to the living room. That done Kagome skipped back into the living room and plopped down on Sesshomaru's lap and started playing with his tail. Shippo then jumped onto Kagome's lap and they sat there until Yusuke and Kuwabara stumbled out of their room and into the living room whereupon Yusuke glared at Sesshomaru (as his cousin was sitting in his lap playing and cuddling with his tail with his arms around her waist).

**oOo Kurama's POV oOo**

The 'unknown man' turned out to be a demon that looked slightly like Youko. From what I know from some of Youko's memory's before living many years as a human with the love of a mother he was quite emotionless around everybody, even for the most part around Kuroune. And since this kitsune in me is vain and forever will be, I also know exactly how he looks. Take away the face markings, add fox ears, and change the tail to that of a foxes, and you'd have Youko. I watch as Kagome goes to get Yusuke and Kuwabara and watch as she comes back, only to sit on the demons lap. Her son didn't waste any time on jumping onto her lap even when on the demon so this must not be an unusual thing. Gods, it's a good thing Youko's not awake. If **_I _**feel like ripping this guy to shreds and then feed the shreds to my death tree, I don't want to know how Youko would react. Well there's one plus to dull human nails, even though my hands are clenched tightly, they haven't pierced the skin. So I can continue to glare at this demon unnoticed.

Well I guess this is one thing my and Yusuke agrees on, even if it's for different reasons as he too glared at the demon. I take a deep breath and calm myself as I'm sure Kagome is going to introduce everyone and explain why they are here and I don't want to miss that.

**oOo Normal POV oOo**

"Ok everyone, this is my cousin Yusuke, he is the leader of the team; Kuwabara, he's Yusuke's friend and though doesn't seem it, is pretty strong and really brave, sometimes stupid-idly like Puppy; Hiei, he is a fire/ice apparition with an attitude similar to yours Fluffy, you should challenge him to a fight later Sango, he'll definitely give you a run for your money; and this is Kurama, or that's what he likes to be called, his human name is Shuuichi and his demon is Youko or something like that, he's a kitsune like you Ship, you should talk to him later. Team, this is Sango, she is a demon slayer, the last actually; Kilala, she is Sango's fire neko companion, they've been together for years; Miroku, he is a monk and also a pervert who you should keep away from any female you know; Raja, my ice neko companion, I only got him a little while ago but I still love him; Shippo, he is my little kitsune, I adopted him not to long ago but we knew each other before that for quite awhile; And Fluffy, or as you will have to call him as I'm the only one allowed to call him that, Sesshomaru-sama, he is the lord of the Western demon place." "Makia." "Right, Makia, thanks Fluffy. They just wanted to meet you all, and I am now going to make tea for everyone, you wanna come and help Shippo?"

"Ya!"

Kagome stood up holding Shippo, smiled at everyone and walked into the kitchen.

**oOo Sesshomaru's POV oOo**

The kitsune may not know, but I do realize that he is glaring at me. And as it only started when my sister sat on me, I have a clue on why. I'll have to talk to him and I believe the others will want to as well. And knowing my sister as well as I do, I'd say as soon as she's done introducing us she'll leave to give us time to talk.

Ah, right on time, I'll have to put up a sound barrier so she can't hear though.

((Yes, I know, out of character, but this is in his thoughts, on the outside he is still emotionless.))

**oOo Normal POV oOo**

Everyone looked at Sesshomaru as his sound barrier went up.

"I will only say this once fox. If you plan to pursue Kagome, it better not be just to get her in your bed."

"WHAT! YOU LIKE MY COUSIN!" Yusuke screamed, alas, no one was paying attention to him.

"Kagome-sama has many friends and allies in high places, Sesshomaru-sama will not be the only one after you, nor will we."

"Kagome-chan has been hurt before, repeatedly. She can't take much more heart ache. So unless you are serous in pursuing her, don't even look at her."

"We are her family Kurama-san, whether by heart or blood adoption, and we will do anything to keep her happy."

"And if it means being with you, we'll allow it."

"But if you hurt her kitsune, you can run, but you'll never run far enough."

"I don't plan on hurting her, I know I myself am attracted to her and I know Youko wishes to make her his mate, but I will never do anything that she does not wish. I was actually planning on asking Yusuke today if I could court her, I suppose I'll have to ask all of you as well. Sango-san, Miroku-san, Sesshomaru-sama, Yusuke, I would like to ask if I could court Kagome."

"You have our approval kitsune and you know our threats."

"Keh, you hurt her Kurama, and I'll be the first to get you."

"Tea!"

Everyone jumped as Kagome happy voice interrupted their thoughts.

----------------------------------

The rest of the day was spent peacefully. The Inu group met Koenma, Botan, Kieko, Kuwabara's sister, and Yukina. Miroku of course asked all the females to bear his children, which resulted in him being knocked out for a whole 10 seconds. The Inu group also took Kagome's suggestions they were given when introduced, Sango challenged Hiei and Shippo talked a lot with Kurama. Kagome also laughed manically which scared the guys as the girls were the only ones who were privy to the information that resulted in it. By the time the sun was setting everyone was making their way to their beds ready to face the next day.

6969696969696969696969696969696969

Random word of the day: Paranoid


	10. Chapter 10

**oOo Last Time oOo**

The rest of the day was spent peacefully. The Inu group met Koenma, Botan, Kieko, Kuwabara's sister, and Yukina. Miroku of course asked all the females to bear his children, which resulted in him being knocked out for a whole 10 seconds. The Inu group also took Kagome's suggestions they were given when introduced, Sango challenged Hiei and Shippo talked a lot with Kurama. Kagome also laughed manically which scared the guys as the girls were the only ones who were privy to the information that resulted in it. By the time the sun was setting everyone was making their way to their beds ready to face the next day.

Lumana's Team names

_koumori_ means **(1) bat (animal); (2) opportunist**

_kyatto_ means **cat**

_hichou_ means** flying** **bird**

_kyouken_ means **mad** **dog**

**oOo Chapter 10 oOo**

-Kurama- --Youko-- Xx Hiei xX

"Wakey, wakey eggs and bakey!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara fell out of bed, surprised at the yell coming from barley two feet away.

"Now that you boys are awake you can get dressed for our match and come have some breaky!"

The two boys groaned as Kagome skipped out the room but didn't dare disobey for fear she would come back and find more creative ways of getting them up and ready. They of course ate their food in a disgusting way, seeing as Kagome ignored them they had no fear of doing that at least.

"Fo ho e ighing toay?"

"We're fighting team Lumana today, tomorrow we get another day off and then we fight team Raiden."

"ow ou ow eam Raien ging ake i?"

"I just do ok? Geez, why can't you people just trust me when I saw there's a snowballs chance in hell team Raiden won't make the finals."

"ine."

"Good."

Kagome brought her wrist up and looked at the time. "We should head down there soon."

The others looked at her and nodded. They were quietly walking down the hallway when something Kagome said finally sunk into his brain.

"Wait, we have another day off tomorrow?"

"Mhmm."

"Weird, last year they put our matches as close together as they could."

"But this is year you have me and I'm special."

Kagome grinned at him until she heard him mumble "Ya, special ed". Luckily for Yusuke they had arrived and Kagome's attention was taken away from him.

"So how long do we have to wait 'fore we're called out?"

"Seeing as the fight is just ending I'll say around a minute or two."

Kagome huffed and sat down on the floor.

"I hate waiting."

Just as Kurama predicted a minute later they heard team Lumana being called and another minute later they were. Of course they were greeted by boo's but Kagome just happily waved at the people she knew and stuck her tongue out at the rest.

"First match! For team Lumana Kyatto and for team Urashima Hiei."

Kagome and Kurama held back Kuwabara as he wanted to go first.

The match went fairly quickly as Hiei was faster then the cat youkai and used fire attacks practically frying the neko.

"Second match! Kyouken VS Kuwabara."

Kagome eep'ed as she realized Kuwabara got away.

That match went quickly too. Seeing as the 'mad dog' was practically foaming at the mouth Kuwabara didn't want to get near it and his attacks were all close range. Unfortunately Kyouken's were long range and Kuwabara was easily beat.

"Third match! Hichou VS Yusuke."

Once again a quick match. Yusuke just shot the bird youkai out of the air (as well as putting some holes in the stadium roof).

"Fourth match! Koumori VS Kagome."

Kurama hesitated going up seeing the bat youkai, immediately thinking of Kourine so Kagome ran up and jumped into the ring. The group gapped at her but knew they couldn't get her out of the match now.

Kagome looked wearily at the bat opposite to her and brought out her bow and arrows, now was a good time as any to reveal that she was a miko. The bat smirked at her and took off the ground.

"Come on you pathetic human, I'll even give you a free shot."

Kagome glared at the taunting demon but was smirking.

"Your grave."

She notched an arrow, aimed, and pulled it back. She gave a rather sadist smirk before letting the arrow go. The demons eyes widened when he saw the glowing pink arrow coming towards him. He tried to move out of the way and did get out of the arrows way but the miko power surrounding it still got his wing which disintegrated making him fall back to the ring.

"Miko." He spat like it was poison (which for him it is).

"Demon." Kagome said back mockingly, hey, who ever said fighting couldn't be fun.

The demon got to its feet unsteadily and glared. Unfortunately for him, Kagome had already notched another arrow and said arrow was en route to his other wing. He screamed as his last wing disintegrated and his eyes bled red. Kagome blinked and wondered if maybe she should have just finished him off instead. She shrugged and walked over to the raging demon. She looked at him with a new respect as she stood in front of him. Even if he was complete defenseless right now, he was fighting his beast, not letting it take over him. She nodded to herself and hit a pressure point on his neck knocking him out. She waited until she was announced the winner before kneeling next to the demon and regenerating his wings. She looked towards his teammates and gave a small smile.

"Tell him when he wakes up he gained my respect and that it is a very good thing to have."

She hopped out of the arena and walked towards her group.

"Kagome?"

"Yes 'Suke?"

"Your arrows glowed."

"Yes 'Suke."

"And they turned his wings into dust."

"Yes 'Suke."

"And then you healed him with that glow."

"Yes 'Suke."

"…"

"My Yukina could've done better."

Kuwabara's comment snapped the rest of the males out of their shock ('though Hiei would never admit it) but Kagome was already skipping away.


	11. Chapter 11

**oOo Last Time oOo**

Kuwabara's comment snapped the rest of the males out of their shock ('though Hiei would never admit it) but Kagome was already skipping away.

**oOo Chapter 11 oOo**

-Kurama- --Youko-- Xx Hiei xX

"Kagome! Kagome, come back here!"

Yusuke ran after Kagome who when called, looked back and seeing him running towards her, started running away.

"Hahahaha! You can't catch me 'cause I'm the gingerbread man!…Woman, woman, not man." Kagome mumbled the last part as she turned a corner.

Wham!

"Oof!"

Kagome looked down at what she had run into and landed on and saw Miroku. She felt a hand on her butt just as Yusuke turned the corner.

"HENTAI!"

Smack!

"I thought you said he was a monk."

"He is, he's just…different…then most monks."

Yusuke snorted then glared at Kagome.

"You have some explaining to do."

"I do…but doesn't mean I will."

Kagome smiled innocently at him.

"Ah Miss Kagome, does this have anything to do with the match you just fought?"

"Mhmm, that it does pervy."

Miroku sweat dropped at the new nickname.

"Then you should tell then Kagome-chan, Hiten would probably say something about it in a match anyway, so it was bound to come out, this way they won't find out during a fight…that they're fighting."

"Guess your right Sango-chan."

Kagome sighed and grabbed Yusuke's ear.

"Come on 'Suke."

"Ow, ow, ow! Kagome! Leggo!"

"Nope, I'm gonna keep dragging you until we get to the room."

"Why the room?"

" 'Cause that's were the others are."

"How do you know that?"

"Part of my glowy-ness." Yusuke opened his mouth to ask again. "_And _that will only be answered when we get to the room so shut up and let me drag you in silence."

"…what if I don't want to?"

"Then I'll have to pull out baby pictures of you and give them away to people."

Yusuke shut up and didn't utter a sound the whole way to the room. Kagome opened the door and shoved Yusuke in before following.

"Hi guys! Sango-chan has convinced me to tell you about what happened during the fight today."

"Hn, we already know you're a miko."

"Yes, I figured the smarter ones, aka you and Kurama, would figure out. 'Suke, Kuwabara, a miko is a female human that can purify, that is, turn them to dust, a demon."

"…" Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at her.

"I found out I was a miko on my fifteenth birthday when a centipede demon attacked me for an item I hold, no, I will not tell you what that item is. Since that point I, well I didn't really work on it, but I got better at using my miko powers. Just a little while ago I actually trained it as well as learned how to fight. There is much more but I'm telling you none of it because it is my secret and I would prefer to not have people know of it."

"We won't push you Kagome but you should tell us about the item, if demons and humans are after it, we are in potential danger being around you."

"I'm a miko Kurama, you're always in danger around me. I will admit that the item I hold will put you in danger if any find out I have it, but I don't intend to let anyone find out. And if someone does find out, you'll know why I don't want anyone to know."

"Hn."

Hiei disappeared and Kurama sighed.

"I suppose I have to go now, Hiei will want to train."

He gave Kagome a look as he passed her but didn't do anything else. Yusuke was still glaring at Kagome until Kuwabara punch at his head.

"Come on Urashima, let's go train!"

Yusuke glared at Kagome one more time but followed Kuwabara out. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Now what? I'll find the girls! I'm surrounded by males all the time a girls day will do me some good." Kagome mused to herself. "Yes, that's what I'll do."

Kagome smiled to herself and skipped out of the room, intent on finding all the females she knew that would be at the tournament.


	12. Chapter 12

**oOo Last Time oOo**

"Now what? I'll find the girls! I'm surrounded by males all the time a girls day will do me some good." Kagome mused to herself. "Yes, that's what I'll do."

Kagome smiled to herself and skipped out of the room, intent on finding all the females she knew that would be at the tournament.

_**Raiden means thunder and lightning**_

_**Hekireki means thunder; thunderclap**_

_**Karai means cyclonic thunder-storm**_

_**Rakurai means thunderbolt; bolt of lightning**_

_**Kyuuden means ball lightning**_

**oOo Chapter 12 oOo**

"Today is the day! The day we concur and rule all! The world will bow down to our awesomeness! Muhahaha!" The males slowly backed away from the insane girl. "Where are you going? We must march! And rule the world!"

"Umm we don't want the world…I-I mean. 'course we do." Yusuke nervously laughed as Kagome glared at him. "So, uh, 'Gome, _why_ are we going to take over the world?"

"Because! I wanna win this tournament and that, in its self, is ruling the world, so we have to win this tournament, simple as that."

They all blinked, confused at her strange logic. They filed into the kitchen and while avoiding Kagome, ate their breakfast.

"Anyone know where shorty is?"

"Hiei left a little earlier but I don't think he'll like be called shorty by you. Beware 'Bara, beware."

"Ha, that shrimp couldn't hurt me, I'm the great Kuwabara!"

Thump.

Kuwabara was on the floor and everyone was looking at Hiei who was standing behind the chair Kuwabara previously occupied.

"Hn."

"Hi Hiei!"

Hiei glared at Kagome as his hand twitched towards his sword.

"Look at the time! Guess we should go down to the stadium!" Yusuke nervously jumped out of his chair and looked at Hiei and Kagome.

"Kay."

"Hn."

They all got up and left the room, all thinking of the last fight. Team Raiden consisted of the leader, Hiten, a lightning youkai and incredibly strong; Hekireki, a thunder youkai; Karai, another thunder youkai; Rakurai, lightning youkai; and Kyuuden, another lightning youkai.

"So who's goin' first? Oh, jus' so'd you all know, Hiten is mine, we have a score to settle."

"What! No way! He's the leader and the strongest! You are not fighting him!"

"You can't stop me Yusuke. I will fight him, and I will win."

Kagome briskly walked away from the group with an emotionless mask on.

"Welcome fighters! May the finals begin! On one side we have team Raiden! On the other we have team Urashima! First up, Kyuuden VS Kurama!"

The fighters faced each other waiting to begin. As soon as the match began they were both into action. Kurama pulled out a seed and turned it into his famous rose whip and flicked it towards his enemy. Kyuuden instantly made small balls of lightning around him and sent them at Kurama while making a ball of lightning surround his fists. Kyuuden didn't have time to made lightning fists as he had to dodge Kurama's rose whip but Kurama couldn't attack after that either because he had to dodge the lightning balls. Kyuuden clenched his fist and started making his lightning fists once more. When his fists were fully charged he ran at Kurama and started punching. Kurama was having a hard time dodging the balls and the fist and took the first opportunity he had to send a kick at Kyuuden's head. Kyuuden saw it coming and blocked it with the back of his hand. But as his hands were covered in electricity it made Kurama fly across the ring. Kurama coughed up blood and shakily stood up.

"Ready to give up traitor?"

Kurama didn't answer but the glare was enough of one for Kyuuden. He glared and raced forward to end the fight, or, he tried to anyway. He looked down at his legs to see small vines holding him in place. Kyuuden growled and tried to kill them but placing his hands on them and sending his electricity through them. All the vines did in return was absorb the lightning and grow stronger and farther up his body.

Kurama shakily made his way over to Kyuuden who didn't notice as he was to busy trying to get out of the vines hold. Once he saw that the vines firmly held Kyuuden's arms in place Kurama reached out and touched the vine. He let a little of his youki through and little reddish purple flowers. Kurama backed up as they started to bloom. Once all the flowers were open they let out an almost invisible gas and Kyuuden's eyes drooped until he fell asleep, held up only be the vines.

"And Kurama for team Urashima wins!"

Kurama let Kyuuden go from his vines so his team mates could retrieve him. He turned and walked back to his team, still a little shaky. Kagome was instantly next to him and her hands glowed a soft pink as she placed them on his chest. Kurama could feel the effects from the fight leave him and smiled at Kagome who watched as he more confidently walked to a wall and sat down making sure he was healed. They both turned as the next fight was being announced.

"Second fight! …"


	13. Chapter 13

**_Here's chapter 13, I know the fight scenes aren't good, but hey, this is my first time writing any. Chapter 14 will be up a little later on today, this is my birthday present to myself and to you, enjoy._**

**

* * *

oOo Last Time oOo**

"Second fight! …"

_**Karai means cyclonic thunder-storm**_

**_Hekireki means thunder; thunderclap_**

_**Rakurai means thunderbolt; bolt of lightning**_

**oOo Chapter 13 oOo**

"…Karai from Team Raiden VS Hiei from Team Urashima!"

Hiei disappeared and reappeared in the arena and the female thunder youkai calmly walked into it. Hiei scowled at the female who in return gave a malicious smile.

"Begin!"

Hiei once again disappeared but Karai only smiled. She went up onto the tip of her toes and curled her arms around her body in one direction, she then started spinning. It didn't start out slow or anything but considering the speed it got to by the time Hiei's sword came close, it wasn't very fast.

Karai now had a cyclone spinning around her and Hiei couldn't break through it with his sword. He sheathed it and threw a fire ball at it. All the fire ball did was add a ring of fire in the cyclone that slowly went out. Hiei eyed the cyclone, realizing he'll have to wait for Karai to stop it; she would have to, to attack after all.

Unfortunately for Hiei, she didn't have to wait for it to stop to attack. She suddenly burst out of the cyclone and aimed a punch at his head. Hiei, who wasn't expecting it moved, but not fast enough. Karai, taking his speed into account, had aimed a punch but was really attacking with a kick, a kick which landed on Hiei's side and sent him flying a few feet.

Hiei stood up and glared at the smirking female. She punched air where, if he was standing in front of her, his stomach would be. Hiei went to unsheathe his sword to once again attack the strange female when he bent over holding his stomach. Karai was instantly there and kicked his head sending him flying once more.

Hiei shakily stood up once more and spit out blood. Giving his opponent another glare he held out his right arm and took the bandages off. He called out his ultimate attack of the dragon of darkness flame.

Karai's eyes widened and she attempted to use her cyclone defence. It crumbled under the might of the dragon and the spectators could hear her anguished screams. Hiei called off the attack and wrapped his charred arm up again. Karai laid in the spot she started with, burnt to death.

"And Hiei for team Urashima wins the match!"

Hiei went down to his team where, against his wishes, Kagome healed his arm. In the ring demons where cleaning up the body.

"Next match! Hekireki for team Raiden VS Yusuke from team Urashima!"

The walked into the ring and glared at each other from the get go.

"Begin!"

Everyone blinked as the two fighters just stood there glaring, not attacking. Yusuke blinked and cursed as he did so. Hekireki grinned.

"Ha! You blinked first!"

Yusuke glared and growled as good as a human could. He pointed his finger at Hekireki and started charging up his spirit gun. Hekireki smile and clapped his hands. When his hands came together a loud, make that extremely loud, thunderclap was heard which sent everyone down to their knees holding their ears.

Hekireki clapped again as he walked towards Yusuke. He clapped a third time when he was right in front of Yusuke and blood could be seen coming from his ears. Hekireki hit a pressure point on Yusuke's neck, similar to what Kagome did in her fight against the bat, and knocked him out.

When the referee recovered from the thunder she announced the winner and Kagome ran to Yusuke. She knelt beside him and healed his ears with a soft sigh. Kurama came up beside her and lifted Yusuke up by one arm. Kagome took the other arm and they dragged him out of the ring, Kagome not even caring that Kuwabara ran by her and into the ring.

"Forth fight! Rakurai from team Raiden VS Kuwabara from team Urashima!"

As Kuwabara was already in the ring Rakurai was the only one to enter.

"Begin!"

Kuwabara made his spirit sword and charged at Rakurai, slashing wildly as he was prone to do while Rakurai easily weaved around the attacks.

"That the best you can do human?"

Kuwabara let out a yell and sped his movements up as fast as he could get his human body could get. Rakurai shook his head at the pathetic display (in his eyes anyway) and after a rather large swing moved in close to Kuwabara. Swinging his arm out he sent Kuwabara flying out of the ring where he smashed into a wall. Sliding down the wall he fell on his face and struggled to get up.

"One…Two…Three…" He shakily stood on his feet. "Four…Five…Six…" He grabbed the edge of the ring to steady himself. "Seven…Eight…Nine…" He pulled himself into the ring, just in time.

Rakurai, however, was waiting for him and as soon as he got back into the ring, picked him up by his shirt and threw him into the same wall as before.

"One…Two…Three…" He barely made it to his knees. "Four…Five…Six…" He shakily stood on his feet, using the wall for support. "Seven…Eight…Nine…" He took a step forward. "Ten! Rakurai from team Raiden wins!" He fell forward and passed out before touching the ground.

Team Urashima rushed to their fallen team mate and Kagome went to heal him to be held back by Hiei. She gave him an odd look and opened her mouth to ask what he was doing to be stopped by Yusuke.

"No Kagome, I had hopped you wouldn't have to fight so I let you heal us but now with Kuwabara down you have no choice but to fight, don't waste energy on healing him, he'll be ok without it."

"Yusuke…"

Yusuke just shook his head and helped Kurama drag Kuwabara away. Kagome sighed and followed, Hiei went on ahead.

"Fifth fight! Hiten from team Raiden VS Kagome from team Urashima!"

Kagome took one last look at her team mates and walked into the ring. She looked across the ring into Hiten's eyes. This was it.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Personally I think it's a little short but meh. I finished it a little earlier then I thought I would...it's unlikely, but I might be able to get up another chapter today, don't count on it though._**

**

* * *

oOo Last Time oOo **

"Fifth fight! Hiten from team Raiden VS Kagome from team Urashima!"

Kagome took one last look at her team mates and walked into the ring. She looked across the ring into Hiten's eyes. This was it.

**oOo Chapter 14 oOo**

"Begin!"

"So what are we going to do? Are we going to just jump at it and try to kill each other or are we going to insult each other, what?"

"Hmm as fun as it would be to insult you miko, something I'm sure fighting wont be," he sneered at her, "but I want to get this done."

"Wow, how do you do it? You say you don't want to insult me and yet in the same sentence you insult me." She blinked at him. "And you haven't seen me in a very long time so don't judge whether I can fight or not until we fight."

"You'll always be a weak little human miko."

"Kay, first of all, as you keep pointing out, I'm a miko, that makes me a pretty damn strong human when it comes to youkai. Second of all, even if I wasn't a miko, I'd still be a strong human and be able to kick your ass. Third of all, who ever the hell said I was human?"

"So the little human has some teeth. It's rather obvious you're a human miko as a miko can't be anything but human."

Kagome snorted.

"Shows how much you know about me. My life can't be normal so I'm rather abnormal, things that most think aren't possible happen to me."

"FIGHT ALL READY DAMN IT!"

Hiten and Kagome glared at the audience.

"They are kinda right you know, you said we weren't going to do what we were doing and fight and we never did fight."

Hiten raised his eyebrow at her. Kagome raised one back and had to quickly bring out her sword to block Hiten's staff.

"Still using pointy staffs, huh."

Kagome swung her leg out making Hiten jump away to avoid. Kagome ran at him this time and swung only to be stopped by his staff. They continued trading blows at a rapid pace, Kagome seemly keeping pace with ease.

Kagome swung at Hiten's face and jumped back. She missed as he moved his head back but smirked at him anyway.

"What are you smirking about miko, you missed?"

"Sure I didn't hurt you, but you'll be missing your eyebrows for awhile."

Hiten glared, getting the implied 'I purified your eyebrows off, neh!'.

"I'm really starting to dislike you miko."

"You say you dislike me…but deep down inside…I know you hate me."

They went to attack each other again but were interrupted by an explosion.

"Did you cause that?" Hiten glared at Kagome. "I'll take that as a no."

Evil laughter was heard from the cloud the explosion created. Kagome's eyebrow twitched.

"Shut up! My god! That's a terrible evil laugh!"

"What! My evil laugh strike fear into my enemy and allies hearts! It is not terrible!"

A being, obviously demon, emerged from the cloud.

"Nuh-uh, I'm not evil and I can do better, your laugh makes me want to rip my ears off it's so terrible."

"You may say that now but just wait! Now, I will spare your unworthy life if you give me the Shikon no tama! I will rule!"

"Don't tell me he wants to conquer the world? Can't he come up with something more original?" Kagome asked Hiten.

"You still have the jewel? I though you were at least smart enough to get rid of it."

"Oh ya, and do _you_ really know a completely selfless wish."

"GIVE ME THE JEWEL!"

"Shut up!" Kagome hurled a fire ball at him.

The demon dodged and the fire ball hit the stadium wall. Unfortunately for all, the stadium over there wasn't fire resistant. Thus the whole place burned down.

"Hey Hiten? You wanna temporarily join the good side and track this freak down so we can beat and kill him for interrupting our fight?"

Hiten gave an evil smile. "Yes, I would. I was quite looking forward to that fight, now he'll have to take your place."

"Goody, go fetch your team and meat us at that giant rock over there."

Hiten walked off and Kagome ran to the yuyu and inu group.

"Hey guys, Hiten and his team are going to help us so we have to meet them at that rock over there. Questions will be answered there."

They walked to the rock and waited for Hiten and his group. It wasn't long, Hiten's group were all demons after all.

"Ok! Now that we're all here I'll start with some things you should all know. First, I am the guardian of the shikon no tama, which is a jewel that will increase it's holders power a lot or a wish can be made on it. I traveled 500 years into the past on my fifteenth birthday and that is where I met most of those here. I recently stopped traveling through time though. One last thing, I'm a demon."

Everyone but those who knew stared at her.

"What kind and how?"

"Kitsune and because the shikon wanted a stronger protector. Wanna see?" No one did anything. "…I'll take that the way I want to and say that's a yes."

Kagome hopped off the rock and dropped the illusion charms on her. She spun around for them to see all of her (and because she thought it was fun). She grinned and skipped over to Kurama. She flopped on the ground beside him and batted her eyelashes.

"You're really hot, I like you."

Yusuke burst out laughing and the others had similar reactions, just to a lesser degree.

"What about us?"

Everyone looked at Keiko making her blush.

"Why, you come with us of course."

And everyone was back to looking (more like staring) at Kagome.


	15. Chapter 15

**oOo Last Time oOo**

"What about us?"

Everyone looked at Keiko making her blush.

"Why, you come with us of course."

And everyone was back to looking at Kagome.

**oOo Chapter 15 oOo**

"What?"

"What do you mean 'Why you come with us of course'?"

Yusuke glared at Kagome, until she glared back anyway.

"I meant," she said in a cool tone, "exactly what I said. Keiko, Boton, Shizinu, and Yukina will be coming with us. If it was one thing I learned about bad guys after the jewel, it's not to leave anyone vulnerable, which they will be if we leave them behind."

"No they won't be! We can put them in Rekai!"

"Rekai, as in the Rekai two of your friends broke into and stole from?" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

Yusuke sputtered but couldn't answer.

"How much longer are we going to spend standing here?" Shippo tilted his head.

Most sweat dropped at the question.

"Good question, how long are we going to stand in the open arguing 'Suke?" Kagome innocently batted her eyelashes.

Yusuke glare and opened his mouth but Keiko slapped her hand over it.

"Where are we going to go then Kagome-chan?"

"Good question, hmm, hey Fluffy, you got room?" Sesshomaru gave a 'duh' look. "Well can we go there then?" He resisted the temptation to hit his head on something and gave small nod. "Great, hey Boton, can you open a portal to the western Makai castle?"

"Umm, sure."

Boton did so and the Inu group were the first to walk through, followed by the Yu Yu group and then Hiten's.

"Welcome all the western lands. We are currently in Makai where things wouldn't mind eating us so we will be heading into the structure in front of us."

Kagome walked to the castle expecting everyone else to follow her. They did of course, they didn't want to be left behind or in Sesshomaru's case didn't want her to be in his castle without supervision. They all gathered in the dining room and sat around the table.

"Ok, so what's the plan?"

"Plan? We need a plan?"

Keiko, who was sitting beside Yusuke, smacked him across the head.

"Just because you're an idiot who rushes in without planning doesn't mean they are!"

"Uh, actually Keiko," Keiko looked at Kagome confused, wasn't she just the one who asked about a plan? "Inu Yasha here, he, uh, is probably just as bad if not worse then Yusuke in that."

"Hey!"

"Sit."

Crash.

"I have got to get one of those."

Yusuke scooted away from Keiko as he heard her mumble.

"Well Kagome-sama, we know the enemy wants the jewel and knows you have it."

"And he has a bad evil laugh, yes, you're right. So all we'll have to do to confront him is to camp out in a clearing somewhere and come to us."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"It will make him cocky."

Hiten nodded agreeing.

"He will think as he can attack at his own time when we won't know will give him a large advantage."

Kurama joined in the conversation too. "But we'd also have an advantage. We would pick the spot to fight, familiarize ourselves with the surrounding, and could set up traps."

"Ok! So we'll find a clearing, check it out, set camp and traps and wait. For today though, we rest. Sesshomaru, would you please lead or have someone lead us to rooms, preferably with bathes attached."

Sesshomaru snapped his fingers and servant appeared. He instructed them what to do (lead the Yu Yu group and Hiten's to rooms) and got up to show Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango their rooms.

"Oh, by the way Sess, this is Raja." Kagome pointed at Raja who was trailing behind them with Kilala. "And Sess, go easy on Kurama, I like him."

Sesshomaru gave her a look that she interpreted to 'I'm going to be hard on him _because_ you like him'.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome sighed in regret as she got out of the luxurious tub. She wrapped a towel around her wet body and walked over to the clothes she set out. As she was in Sesshomaru's home she knew she wouldn't get away without wearing formal kimono's so she picked a white one with light blue and green swirls.

"One of these days I'm not going to wear one just to spite him." She mumbled to herself.

Putting on the wooden sandal things she walked to her door.

"Last straw."

She pulled the uncomfortable sandals off and chucked them out her window. She went to pull off the socks but looking at the floor she decided not to. She finished walking to the door and slid it open. Looking down it to make sure no one was there she walked out of her room and shut the door. She took off running down the hall and when a corner was coming up she stopped running and slid the rest of the way, hitting the wall before taking off again.

Using this method it didn't take long to get to the entrance to the court yard. With a giggle she took off the socks and bounced into the garden area. She saw Kurama before he saw her and as she was upwind from him, it was the same in smelling. She grinned, snuck up behind him, and pounced onto his back.

He was startled and stumbled forward but didn't fall. He was about to attack when Kagome's cheery voice stopped him.

"Hi Kur-kun!"

"Hello Kagome."

He would have asked _why_ she was currently on his back but she started threading her fingers threw his hair making him lightly purr. He blushed as he heard Kagome's quiet giggle.

"So, ah, you're rather forward lately."

Kagome laughed and got off his back.

"Ya, when I'm actually in my kitsune form (humanoid) I get a lot bolder and cuddlier. I can keep it down when in human form but not in this form."

"Ah."

They sat in the garden chatting for a bit and were joined by Shippo and others until gradually they were all sitting in the garden talking to each other (or just sitting there quietly as some of them don't talk).

Sesshomaru stood up and everyone quieted down.

"We will leave tomorrow."

He left to, they assumed, his room. Kagome nodded and stood up next.

"Well, as Sess said, we're leaving tomorrow so we should all get as much rest as we can tonight. Good night everyone."

She walked away towards her room. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku followed her lead and left to their rooms. The others that were still left in the garden shortly followed their lead as well, all planning on getting a good sleep while they can.


	16. Chapter 16

**oOo Last Time oOo**

She walked away towards her room. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku followed her lead and left to their rooms. The others that were still left in the garden shortly followed their lead as well, all planning on getting a good sleep while they can.

**oOo Chapter 16 oOo**

Kagome looked around the breakfast table. Yusuke could be seen snoring with his head on the table, Keiko beside him getting more annoyed as the seconds went by, Hiei glaring at everything not happy with having to be at the table, Kurama was quietly eating breakfast, Kuwabara snoring loudly like Yusuke, Sango and Miroku in the same position as Yusuke and Keiko except Sango's hand was already going for Hiraikotsu, Shippo was sleeping in her lap, Inu Yasha was being a messy pig, Sesshomaru was eating his food, and Hiten and his group were much better behaved as they were all quietly eating too.

Kagome shook her head, she knows weird people and very different too. In fact, it was rather creepy how similar her and Yusuke's groups are. Maybe they're closer then cousins in another world or different life time…she didn't think Kikyo had any other family other then Keade…she didn't really think Yusuke was Keade's reincarnation…

But they really were alike. A charming one (Miroku and Kurama), brash (Inu Yasha and Yusuke), ones to take care of the brash (Kagome and Keiko), silent and deadly (Sesshomaru and Hiei), the normal (mostly) fighter (Sango and Kuwabara), and then the other (Kilala, Shippo, Yukina, Boton, ect.). Creeeepy.

Kagome shrugged, hey, when has her life ever been normal. She turned back to her food and started eating, she knew first hand they would be eating a lot of ramen and caught food after this.

She finished what was on her plate except the mush stuff that she wouldn't eat. She put her elbow on the table and rested her head on her hand, until Sesshomaru glared at her anyway. She let her hand fall into her lap mumbling about manners and stupid demons who enforce them. Looking at the people at the table she noticed the only change was Miroku being knocked out on the ground, some were done eating, and Keiko had a whole body twitch going on.

She took pity on Keiko (really, if it was her, Yusuke would have had a rosary and been subdued many times) and decided to 'attack' Yusuke for her. Her spoon was deceptively smooth and innocent in gesture as she filled it full of mush. She brought it up, food end indeed towards her, but the innocent-ness disappeared as she put a finger on the end. Said finger pushed down and aimed the spoon towards Yusuke and in seemingly slow motion for those who noticed it, it arched towards Yusuke before coming back down and landing with a splat on Yusuke's head.

"Ahh!"

Kagome burst out laughing at Yusuke's rather high pitched scream. Keiko, after getting over her shock, laughed as well making Yusuke scowl in annoyance at them. Kagome coughed to get rid of her laughter and waited until she could talk without giggling.

"Sorry 'Suke, but you need to eat, we're going to leave soon."

Yusuke, realizing she was right dug into his food with gusto. Now, Keiko had a disgusted look rather then annoyed. Kagome gigged but didn't think she could do much to help her this time.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Everyone stood packed and ready to go in the courtyard of Sesshomaru's castle. Sesshomaru gave a nod to them and started out. He would be their leader as he knew the western lands the best. They all followed as day broke over the land bathing it colour.

Shippo was sleeping in Kagome's arms and she found her eyes watering a little. She quickly blinked them away but Inu Yasha, who was near, already smelt them.

"Hey wench, why are you crying?"

Kagome gave a small smile, he may have called her wench but the concern was clearly heard and seen by those who know him.

"I'm fine puppy, it's just…It's just this reminds me of what it used to be like when we were hunting jewel shards." Inu Yasha shrugged and Kikyo gave her a smile. "I know you two have had five hundred years but for me it's only been awhile, I miss it…"

She looked down as her eyes started to water again. Inu Yasha looked uncomfortable but Kikyo wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulder.

"It'll be ok, like you said, I've had five hundred years but I still miss it. But you also have to realize that we're not going away, we'll get to have more adventures, so don't worry ok?"

Kagome nodded and smiled at Kikyo.

"Thanks Kikyo."

Kikyo smiled back and then went back over to Inu Yasha who was still looking rather uncomfortable.

"What was that about?"

Kagome jumped and looked at Yusuke who had at some point after Kikyo left came up beside her.

"Nothing Yusuke," she gave him a soft, comforting smile. "I was just reminiscing and they pulled me out of it before I became trapped in the past."

Yusuke nodded but still looked over her to make sure she wasn't injured. Rolling her eyes Kagome sped up to walk with Sango.

"Hey Sango."

Sango glared at her until she noticed who it was.

"Oh, hi Kagome-chan."

What's with the glare? Miroku doesn't usually get you this angry."

Sango huffed and glared at a black form that was jumping from tree to tree.

"It wasn't Miroku."

Kagome looked to where she was looking and stifled a giggle as Sango turned the glare to her.

"Oh come on Sango, you know you like him. Miroku used to upset you all the time when you liked him too."

Sango glared some more before stalking away. Kagome laughed and ran up to Kurama.

"Hi Kur-kun!" Kurama looked at her out of the corner of his eye and smile. "Sango has a crush on Hiei!" She said in a dramatic whisper.

Kurama chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure Hiei has a crush on your friend as well."

"Reeeeally?"

"Yes, he acts quite differently around the slayer."

Kagome squealed and hugged Kurama.

"Thanks Kur-kun!" Kagome yelled over her shoulder as she ran back towards Sango.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It didn't take long for them to find a clearing large enough since Sesshomaru knew his lands well and it certainly didn't take long for camp to be set up so the groups built a fire and sat around it, planning some more on what to do for the battle.


	17. Chapter 17

**One little scene in this chapter is dedicated to kat-chan as she is (at least I hope she's a she) the one who gave the idea.**

**Yes this chapter is short, I realize that and I'm sorry. As it is so short I'm not going to put this chapter up until I have the next one done so I can put up two to make up for it.

* * *

**

**oOo Last Time oOo**

It didn't take long for them to find a clearing large enough since Sesshomaru knew his lands well and it certainly didn't take long for camp to be set up so the groups built a fire and sat around it, planning some more on what to do for the battle.

**oOo Chapter 17 oOo**

**--Late that night—**

"Hello Hiei."

"I do not like the slayer."

"Oh? So you stare at her because she is in the way of whatever you really want to stare at?"

Hiei growled and his eyes narrowed.

"You're lucky you're needed fox."

"Don't worry, I am Hiei." The hybrid turned to walk away, "Hiei. I know you heard mine and Kagome's conversation as well as the slayer and Kagome's, the slayer likes you too."

Hiei stood with his back facing Kurama for a few seconds before vanishing. Kurama shook his head and smiled at the tree next to him.

"You're rather good at hiding."

Kagome dropped from the trees branches.

"Then how'd you know I was there?"

"The trees whisper to me."

"…I wanted him to hear those conversations I had with Sango."

"Hmm?"

"Sango, Sango needs someone. When I told you all my story I'm sure you realized that we skimmed over things, Sango's past was one of those things. As a demon slayer she learned how to fight but she didn't have a good family life. But right before I met her, she watched her controlled brother murder her family and almost her, before being killed by the castle guard. She then found out her entire village was destroyed and thought it was us. She came and saw Inu Yasha covered in their blood surrounded by their bodies. She almost killed him. Then to find out she was lied to and she almost killed an innocent, it all hit her hard. I helped her as much as I could, but I came from here, as a normal girl, I knew nothing of the life and hurt she had. Then Miroku, he understood so much better, and she fell for him. He hurt her as much as Inu Yasha hurt me and we helped each other get over them. When I was turned into a kitsune, it didn't matter as much anymore that Inu Yasha picked Kikyo, but Sango hasn't gotten that yet, she needs someone to help her get over it and realize she can be loved in that way."

Kagome wrapped her arms around her body and looked at Sango. Her eyes stayed on her for a little before lifting and looking at where she knew Hiei was hiding.

"You hurt her Hiei, and I will slowly purify you inside out."

She turned and walked away into the surrounding woods.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The next day everyone was up and setting up traps around the clearing, cleaning/sharpening weapons, preparing food, or cleaning up from the night. For many being enemies before this, they all work together flawlessly. Even working together well everyone mostly stayed in their groups any way (Inu, Yuyu, and Hiten's). Kagome was going everywhere with Shippo but the rest stayed with those they knew.

Miroku's hand traveled far and it traveled long…and it landed on Sango's butt. Hiei, on the other side of the camp, just so _happened_ to be looking that way and enraged, pulled out his sword, lunged off the tree, and prepared to chop Miroku's head off. Unfortunately for him, Shippo, Kagome, and Kurama noticed. Thus Kurama stepped in his way, not a big problem, but then Kagome and Shippo jumped on him, pinning him to the ground which all of a sudden grew vines that tied him down.

Sango who was oblivious to all this, finished beating Miroku and sat down glaring at him, not knowing that if she looked away, she would see a rather interesting sight.

"Now Hiei, remember what I said about hurting her, well killing her brother is counted in the 'hurting her' category."

Hiei growled but relented and Kagome got off him taking Shippo with her while Kurama called the vines off. Hiei glared at them before sheathing his sword, returning to his tree, and altering between glaring at Miroku and staring at Sango.

Kagome giggled and walked over to Kurama.

"Hey, Kur-kun, can I see your demon form? Pwease?" She gave a puppy dog look.

Kurama chuckled but shook his head.

"To call out Youko I need to take a potion or be extremely angry. I'd rather save the potion for the fight and I'm not feeling particularly murderous."

"Awwww, oh well, I'm going to go help Sango make food, bye bye!"

Kagome skipped away leaving an amused Kurama. He shook his head and glanced at Hiei. Seeing as Hiei was still doing what he was before he walked off to find someone else who needed help.


	18. Chapter 18

**Yes, sorry, another short chapter, good thing there's two, right? Any way, I just wanted to say thank you to Bloodcherry, 'cause you are the best. Normally I'd just add you to my fav's list, but you don't have any story's so I put you in here, thanks sooo much for the reviews, they mean a lot to me :)

* * *

**

**oOo Last Time oOo**

Kagome skipped away leaving an amused Kurama. He shook his head and glanced at Hiei. Seeing as Hiei was still doing what he was before he walked off to find someone else who needed help.

**oOo Chapter 18 oOo**

oOo Shippo's POV oOo

_47_

"Hurry the hell up wench!"

"Sit!"

_48_

Forty-eight, that's how many time's Kaa-san has sat Inu Baka in two days, why can't he shut up and let her cook? We weren't meant to stay at the same site for more then a night. Don't get me wrong, watching Inu Baka being sat is fun, but this getting boring now.

Stupid bad guys, why can't they leave my kaa-san alone. Sigh.

Sango and the short fire guy have started spending time together and he's creepy so I can't bug them; Sesshomaru…no, definitely not; Miroku is hitting on all the girls; Uncle Yusuke is trying to kill Inu Baka; Hiten and his group are pretty creepy to and his brother did kill my dad; Kuwabara is, well, he's weird; the girls are helping kaa-san cook; Kurama is…doing nothing. I'll go bug Kurama! Ya, I'm so smart!

oOo Normal POV oOo

Were anyone to look at the little kitsune kit they would see him move from his previous position of sitting Indian style with his head cradled in his palm to a standing position ready to pounce. Unfortunately, mostly for Kurama, no one looked at the little kitsune.

Like a spy, no, no, a _ninja_ he crept, no, _stalked_ over to where the older male kitsune resided, yes, _resided_. Making no sound (tripping over some pots and generally his own feet) he arrived, no, no, _slinked_ within the area of his target, no, _prey_. Climbing, no, _scaling_ the tree behind his prey he perched,…no, not perched, sounds like a bird, _balanced_ on the branch above him. He knew his prey knew he was there (seeing as _everyone_ knew he was there) and was waiting for him to pounce. Readying his attack the little kitsune, err, _spy_ prepared his assault, before the prey even knew what was happening, a pine cone hit him in the head.

Unfortunately for Shippo, Kurama was a thief for a reason and easily escaped the pine cones path. In fact, he's so good that he grabbed the pine cone out of the air and chucked it back at the source, Shippo.

Shippo squeaked and ducked the projectile. Holy kaboozels! He beat ninja Shippo! He's, he's, he's a super kitsune! Shippo gapped at him before scurrying down the tree and to Kurama.

"Teach me your ways oh great ninja kitsune!"

Those around blinked, it was given 'What the hell' was going through their heads, well that and 'Ninja kitsune'.

"Ummm," Kurama caught the deadly glare Kagome was sending him. "Maybe when you're older."

He sweat dropped and patted the now glaring kit, happy that at least Kagome stopped glaring, Shippo's was nothing compared to hers.

"Why does everyone say 'when you're older', I am older!" Kurama blinked and Shippo checked the watch Kagome gave him a while ago. "I am exactly 56 seconds older! That's almost a minute!"

"Lunch!"

Saved by Kagome. Kurama smiled at Shippo and made his way over to the females like the others. Shippo pouted until he realized he was being left behind and was hungry.

"Hey! Hey wait for me!"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Darkness had fallen over the camp but everyone was still awake and alert. They could feel him and others he had gathered. They felt his power at the tournament, but it was surrounded by so many others it was hard to get a good read on anything and he stood out then, he was like a light bulb in front of their faces now. Somewhere in their group a whimper was heard but was quickly quieted by a soothing voice.

"Shh, it's ok Shippo. Now, remember, you are to protect the girls. Send up your fire if you can't deal with something and someone will come help. Promise me, you send up fire if you need help, don't try on your own."

"I promise mommy." Shippo's voice came out barley as a whisper.

Kagome kissed him on the head and put him down. With one more hug Shippo scurried over to where the other girls were hidden

Kagome stood up and stared resolutely towards where the enemy was.

"Come and get us."


	19. Chapter 19

**oOo Last Time oOo**

Kagome stood up and stared resolutely towards where the enemy was.

"Come and get us."

**oOo Chapter 19 oOo**

**oOo Kagome's POV oOo**

The aura, the pattern of lesser demons, the madness, it's all the same, or at least _very_ close to Naraku. It's not Naraku, I know that, but the consistency's, the likeness, who ever this is, is connected to Naraku somehow.

I can feel my tails twitch behind me. I decided to go into this battle as a kitsune. The shikon is too valuable to lose on a gamble that I could do this as a human.

I wonder what's going to happen after all this. I know Yusuke is still slightly in shock and that is why he hasn't really harped on me. But when the fight is over and his shock is gone, will he still want to be around me, still be my family?

**oOo Normal POV oOo**

The first of the demons burst into the clearing spurring everyone on. Hiei and Sesshomaru went right into the middle, using their speed to take out as many as they could away from the front line. Kuwabara and Yusuke were at the front killing what ever they got their hands or sword on (and counting if those around them were to be believed). Kurama was by Kagome who let out the occasional purified arrow but for the most part Kurama protected her, she was to keep as much energy as she could for when the real fight began and not waste it on the lessers. Shippo was of course like he was ordered protected the other girls from the occasional demon who strayed to near while said girls huddled together and waited, they would be the healers if need be. Miroku was near Yusuke and Kuwabara but was flinging wards or killing those in his way with more precision and grace. Sango was in the air on Kilala sending out her boomerang killing large amounts along with Inu Yasha who was letting loose his wind scar as often as he could. Kikyo was also taking out large amounts but was a safe distance away from the fight and just sending out as many purified arrows as she could. Hiten and his group where just scattered around doing what they could to help, it wasn't really their fight but Hiten was annoyed that his fight was interrupted and wanted the bastard to pay.

Kagome bit her lip and watched everyone worriedly.

"Why can't bad guys just show up on time like their little minions?" She mumbled under her breath as to not distract Kurama.

It was in vain though, Kurama still heard her but didn't _let_ himself get distracted, half of him (Youko) already died once, he wasn't keen on doing it again.

Sango pulled her boomerang back to let it loose again when sharp blades made of wind flew by her and killed the demons below. She whirled around and saw two demoness' on a feather.

"Started the fun without us did you?"

Kagura gave her a feral grin and lowered her feather to the ground while Sango grinned and finished her motion of throwing her weapon. Kanna climbed off Kagura's feather and started sucking out the lesser demons souls while Kagura let lose her winds making sure no demon got Kanna.

Kagome, as she wasn't busy fighting, saw this and grinned, to think at one time that mirror used to always try to steal her soul.

Laughing was heard across the battle field; all but Hiten and his group ignored it and continued fighting. They knew from experience to not let the evil idiot distract them from their current fights, and they also knew Kagome would be keeping him busy. Hiten and his group unfortunately, didn't. In the distraction two of the four were killed while Hiten and his last team mate were wounded. Hiten growled but grabbed his team mate and dragged him over to the girls to get healed, as much as it was a blow to his pride, he wanted to stay in the fight as long as he could and if going to some females to heal him when he was injured, so be it.

Kagome sadly watched as demons died under her sides might and a single tear slid down her cheek, so much death. As a priestess it was absolutely terrible, she could practically hear the souls screaming. She glanced at Kikyo and seeing her emotionless face knew she was baring no better. She took in a shuddery breath and closed her eyes. When blue orbs were uncovered and once again staring out at the battle the were hardened and unforgiving.

Calling upon her shadow abilities she commanded them to take her right to her target, for there was no better name for him, she was going to kill him with cold ruthlessness like an assassin would their target, so he was her target.

Those on the battle field (on the good side) who noticed she was gone fought even harder and those who didn't notice her disappearance noticed the change in their companions and stepped the fighting up as well. She would not fight alone while they still lived.


	20. Chapter 20

**oOo Last Time oOo**

Those on the battle field (on the good side) who noticed she was gone fought even harder and those who didn't notice her disappearance noticed the change in their companions and stepped the fighting up as well. She would not fight alone while they still lived.

**oOo Chapter 20 oOo**

Kagome reappeared in a clearing far from her friends and battle. Her eyes narrowed at the six foot demon ten feet in front of her. In mere seconds she took in his pale skin, black clothes, black hair, black eyes, and sickening black aura.

"Reincarnation."

"Smart little miko, yes, I was once the demon called Naraku."

"How."

"Kanna, Kikyo, and you." The demon laughed and decided to explain. "Kanna could manipulate souls so I had her make it so my soul would be reincarnated although she didn't know what she did. Kikyo secured what Kanna did with her miko power insuring that I would indeed be reincarnated. And you, you gave me a point to be reincarnated and even the idea." Here he laughed more.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, really, she didn't find the irony all that funny. Her eye twitched as he continued laughing. Really, she didn't mind the fact he was giving her time to go through with her plan, but really, this was ridiculous. The other eye soon joined the first in twitching as did her hand.

"That's it! SHUT UP! You psychotic freak! My god! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

And Kagome blew.

…'Though if it's any constellation, the demon cowered.

The demon stopped cowering and cleared his throat.

"I'll have you know miko, I am _perfectly_ fine."

"…No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"I am."

"Not."

"Gah!"

"Sorry, I didn't catch that last part, what was that?"

The demon started twitching convulsively and Kagome looked at him with a mock concerned look.

"Wow, that looks pretty bad, you should get someone to check that out."

The demon moved to attack only to find he couldn't. He blinked and tried moving again only to get the same result.

"What…?"

Kagome giggled and pointed to his feet. Following her finger the demon's gaze lowered to his feet where upon he gapped. His feet where gone. Ice and vines hide them as well as kept them solitary.

"Let me go!"

"Now why would I do that?"

The demon sputtered for a moment before glaring and trying to release his feet, and as the ice and vines where rising, his legs as well. Kagome, meanwhile, stood there tapping her foot and inspecting her nails.

"Done yet?"

"Shut up!" The demon snarled.

"I'll take that as a 'no'. …How 'bout now?"

The demon snarled and raised blood red eyes before going back to practically taking off his legs.

"Ok, I'll take that one as a 'hell no' "

Kagome inspected the idiot, err, demon, in front of her. The ice and vines were now halfway up his torso as well as ice on his hands from him trying to claw it off.

"Give up?"

"NO!"

"Okay."

She started humming, watching as the ice and vines covered up to his neck. It slowly crept up his neck and spread over his face. She clapped once, once he was fully covered in ice. She walked over to him and placed her hands on his frozen chest. Pushing her ice powers in she literally froze him inside out. She stepped back to look at him and smirked evilly, gaining even more kitsune-ish features as her demon blood slowly took over a little.

"This might hurt, but hey, no one messes with the jewel."

She gripped his arm and easily broke it off as he _was_ all ice. She threw the arm against a tree and watched it shatter. She quickly did the same to the other arm.

"Now, I'm sure you don't taste very good, but, oh well."

With that Kagome's eyes turned gold and her face en-longed. Fur sprouted all over her body which also started changing shape (think Sesshomaru's transformation). The demon watched with growing horror as she changed into her animal form. She looked rather strange, yet, not. Her body and head were that of a dog demon yet her tail and ears were that of a fox. Her tails and ears were still tipped in their respected color but the rest of her body was a slick silver.

She grinned at the now shaking demon revealing pearly white and very deadly teeth.

"P-please! We can work something out!"

With a glare Kagome mentally commanded the ice and vines to cover his mouth. Annnnnnnd she ate him. With a disgusted look she chewed until she could swallow which she did with a shudder. She stuck her tongue out in disgust, he really tasted bad.

She lifted her head and found the battle her friends were still fighting and in a giant leap she landed in the middle. With a roar she used her physic abilities to throw the demons around her ten feet in the air. She also pounced on large groups squishing them.

The enemy demons soon learned it was a losing fight and turned to run only to be cut down by Hiei and Sesshomaru.

Kagome de-transformed and helped with healing and purifying all the dead demons. They all worked hard into the night and when morning came so did their time to rest.


	21. Chapter 21

**oOo Last Time oOo**

Kagome de-transformed and helped with healing and purifying all the dead demons. They all worked hard into the night and when morning came so did their time to rest.

**oOo Chapter 21 oOo**

"…an…aa…kaa…a-san…kaa-san…kaa-san…"

Kagome blearily opened her eyes and looked at the blurry form on her stomach. While she couldn't fully see him she instinctively knew who it was.

"Yes Shippo?"

"Sesshomaru told me to wake you up."

"Mmm, thanks Shippo."

Shippo jumped off her stomach and she lifted her upper body up onto her elbows and looked around before sighing and rubbing her eyes. It was obvious that Sesshomaru had ordered her awake as everyone was getting ready to leave and while there wasn't much to pack nobody was really moving all that fast. She pushed herself the rest of the way and went to help the others.

They all arrived at Sesshomaru's castle before night fall but all were once again tired and instead of doing anything they gave their stuff to the servants and made their way to their rooms.

In the morning most slept in, some even past noon but nobody went to wake them.

"Why didn't you tell any of us you were a miko at least?"

Kagome looked up from her spot in the garden and looked at Kurama. She sighed and lowered her head, absently playing with the grass.

"While I'm proud of being a miko and I know it's part of me…I'm ashamed of it. Kikyo has always been a better miko then me. Even with all my training and having more raw power, she's still the better miko. And the fact that I'm her reincarnation, I felt…useless, pathetic. So I didn't tell you, I didn't want you all to see just how pathetic I really am."

Kurama wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest.

"You aren't pathetic," he murmured into her hair, "and we would never have thought you were."

Kagome turned around in his arms, wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest.

"Doesn't change how I felt."

Kurama didn't reply but stroked her hair in a calming motion.

They stayed that way for awhile before Kagome crawled out of his lap and sat beside him.

"Thank you."

"If you want to thank me have lunch with me when we get home."

Kagome's head whipped towards him and she blushed.

"Sure."

oOoOoOoOoOo

"You're staying?"

Kagome looked at Sango shocked. Sango blushed and nodded.

"Ya, Hiei was assigned to take care of some problem youkai here and I offered to go along."

"Ohhhh, so _Hiei_'s involved, that explains it."

Sango went redder.

"No, I just want to fight youkai before I get rusty, I _am _a demon slayer."

"Sure sure, whatever you say."

"Kagomeeeeeeee."

"Don't worry, I wont tell anyone." Kagome winked at her. "I'll miss you Sango-chan, you better visit every so often."

"Of course Kagome-chan."

oOoOoOoOoOo

"It's too bad we never got to finish our fight."

"I'll just have to beat you next time."

Kagome snorted, "You wish."

Hiten smirked then turned and walked away with his remaining team mate.

"Well, now all that's left is for those of us going back to ningen-kai to leave."

Kagome skipped over to Sesshomaru and jumped on him.

"Bye bye Fluffy!"

Kagome gave him an exaggerated kiss on the check and hopped of him. He gave her a mild glare but nodded his head. Kagome smiled and skipped over to Sango. Sango smiled too and hugged Kagome.

"Bye Sango-chan."

"Bye Kagome-chan."

They parted and gave each other watery smiles. Kagome then turned to Hiei.

"As I'm sure you won't appreciate a hug, this time I won't jump you like I did Sesshomaru. It was nice meeting you and you better take care of Sango. If she comes home injured and you aren't injured as well, I'm taking life insurance out on you, aka, I will fry you with miko energy."

Kagome gave him a stern look before smiling happily and skipping back to the rest of the group who were leaving (as they didn't take nearly as long to say good-bye). She waved happily as they walked into a portal that would lead them to Genkai's shrine.

"Well Lady Kagome, I must now take my leave."

Miroku reached behind to grope her back she backed away rolling her eyes.

"Ya, ya, get going you hentai, you know Sess is a stickler for punctuation, it wouldn't be good for you to be late. Do you have your stuff packed?"

"Of course, it's all at the office. I will be back for visits."

"Ya, still can't believe Sess is sending _you _to watch over his new branch."

"You wound me lay Kagome."

"Good and if you don't leave now Sess is going to wound you too."

Miroku sighed as he didn't get to grope her but said good-bye to everyone and left. Kagome stretched and turned to the others.

"We'll keep in touch?"

They all quietly agreed except Yusuke who seemed to take the question as an insult and yelled his affirmative.


	22. Let The World Continue

**oOo Last Time oOo**

"We'll keep in touch?"

They all quietly agreed except Yusuke who seemed to take the question as an insult and yelled his affirmative.

**oOo Chapter 22 oOo **

**Let The World Continue**

Three months later

"Vixen."

Kagome looked up as arms wrapped around her torso and grinned at the male the arms connected to. She raised her head and gave him a soft kiss before returning to making food.

"Morning Kur-kun."

Kurama lowered his head and lightly kissed Kagome's neck making her giggle.

"Are we still going to see Genkai today?"

"Ya, Hiei and Sango will be there too." Kagome rolled her eyes. "I knew they liked each other and were similar but my god, they go to makia and we don't see them for months."

Kurama chuckled and with a final squeeze let Kagome go and slipped beside her and started helping her make breakfast.

"Will Shippo-kun be coming?"

"Of course, Kilala is going to have kittens and he made Raja promise to convince her to let Shippo have a kitten and since they've been staying with 'Bara it will also be nice for him to visit them. Have you heard if Yusuke has proposed to Keiko yet?"

"Last night he asked Keiko's parents and their fine with the idea, he was planning on asking you today and if your fine then he plans to ask Keiko today."

With a smile Kagome responded. "Yusuke can be so sweet at times. Naive, of course I'm ok with it, but sweet. And of course Sess is going to be there. Do you think 'Bara has realized that Sess has a thing for Yukina and she likes him back yet?"

Kurama just made a 'hmm'ing noise in the back of his throat.

Soon Shippo ran down the stairs and bounced into a chair at the table.

"When are we going?! When are we going?!"

"After breakfast Shippo." Kagome said with a giggle.

Shippo nodded and when Kurama place a plate of pancakes in front of him he dug in with gusto.

oOo

Kagome let out a laugh as Shippo raced up the shrine steps.

"Wayyyyyy too much energy."

Kurama grinned and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Wouldn't have him any other way."

"Too true."

The two young adults followed the kit up the stairs only at a slower rate. At the top they found Yukina already waiting for them.

"Shippo's already inside."

"Thank you Yukina." Kagome walked up to her and hugged her. "Is anyone else here yet?"

"Only Hiei-san and Sango-san."

"Thank you Yukina."

Kagome smiled at her and all three walked in.

"Kagome-chan!"

"Sango-chan!"

The two girls squealed and hugged. Yukina smiled and went to make tea while Kurama and Hiei shuddered and sat together to talk.

"So how has Makia been?"

"It's been pretty good, I've been able to keep up with my fighting and it's quite similar to the feudal era, 'though the sky is pink."

"The sky is pink?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"Ya, but Hiei has really warmed up to me…I think I really like him."

"…Ok."

Kagome stood up and walked over to the guys.

"Kagome…?"

She ignored her friend like sister and stopped in front of Hiei with her hands on her hips. She gave him an evil glare that promised lots of pain. All of a sudden she grinned cheerfully.

"Welcome to the mismatched family Hiei."

With that she returned to a heavily blushing Sango and leaving to confused males.

oOo

"'Gome, can I talk to you please?"

"Sure 'Suke."

She waved to the girls and followed Yusuke to a quiet corner.

" 'Gome, you're my last family other then my mom and it's really important to me that you're ok if I ask Keiko to marry me."

"Oh Yusuke, you're my family too, I'd say yes if only for the fact she makes you happy. But as it is, I would absolutely love to have Keiko as family."

Kagome hugged him and kissed him on his cheek.

"Thanks 'Gome."

"No prob."

Yusuke took a deep breath and walked over to the girls, Kagome trailing behind.

"Keiko?"

Keiko looked up and smiled at him.

"Yes Yusuke?"

Yusuke took another deep breath and plunged.

"Keiko, I love you and can't see myself living without you. Will you please stay with me and not leave. Keiko, will you marry me?"

Keiko stared at him in shock before tears welled up on her eyes and a small bloomed on her lips. She flung herself at him with a happy sob.

"Of course!"

"Kilala's having her kittens!"

Shippo ran into the room excited, not noticing or caring he interrupted a different happy moment.

Everyone just looked at him before it set in and most rushed into the room Kilala was in.

_**The End **_

* * *

The story is done and over with. There will be no sequal...unless I'm hounded for one but I really doubt there will be one. I hope you all enjoyed my story and those who asked questions in reviews that I never answered, I'm sorry. My email account didn't get a lot of things form fanfic so I'm missing quite a few.


End file.
